This Forbidden Love, Let's Share It Forever
by CarpeDiemForLife
Summary: Snape faces his most difficult year yet being a double-agent for Dumbledore, all in the name of Lily Evans. When one of his 17-year old students falls in love with him, will Snape be able to let go of the past and allow her to heal him? -ON HIATUS-
1. Visiting the Forest

Clianthe was already up and sitting by her window as dawn broke. She watched contentedly as the sun rose, the vivid colors splashing against the horizon. An inner peace filled her and she moved quietly to her suitcase.

Changing out of her pajamas, Clianthe put on black skinny jeans and a deep green t-shirt to complement her eyes. Grabbing a brush, Clianthe settled herself in front of her personal mirror that she kept on her bedside table.

_Good hair day_, Clianthe thought in appreciation as her curly black locks settled softly into place, reaching all the way down to the middle of her back. Putting down her brush, she fluffed her hair a bit and made a kissy face into the mirror. Clianthe laughed at her own folly and fake gagged. As if.

Clianthe took a step back and observed her whole self in the mirror. As always she was proud that her Greek heritage showed in her features so clearly: her olive skin tone, thick black hair, long and pointed nose, pointed chin, red lips complete with dimples when she smiled, and her most surprising feature: her large light green (to the point of almost being white) eyes. Being only 5'4", Clianthe was the smallest in her family, except her younger sister by four years, Amara. Clianthe was skinny and had all the curves in the right places.

Satisfied that she looked decent, Clianthe pulled on a pair of black leather boots. Lastly, she grabbed a short black, studded jacket and draped it over her arm. Looking around the Slytherin girls' dorm room, Clianthe gave an internal laugh as she saw her best friend Pansy sprawled over her entire bed with the bed sheets tossed everywhere. As usual, beside Pansy's bed was her suitcase half-open with clothes sticking out of it in a disarrayed mess. This was completely contrasting to Clianthe's tidy area, including a closed suitcase that contained an entirely neat and folded interior of clothes. Well, Clianthe loved her friend for being different than herself. They complemented each other quite nicely.

Before anyone could wake up, Clianthe slipped out of the room and down through the Slytherin common room. It surprised her to find Draco Malfoy already up and sitting on a couch. His head was propped up on his elbow and he was staring blankly into the fire. Shadows under his eyes made Clianthe wonder if he'd gotten any sleep at all.

Draco glanced up in surprise upon Clianthe's arrival.

"Hey Draco," she said warmly.

"Hi Clianthe. I should've figured it was you," responded Draco with a chuckle. Clianthe was well known for being an early riser.

"What are you doing up?"

"Not much... just thinking," Draco said as he turned his face back towards the fire.

"Alright, well I'm going to get going. You should get some sleep," advised Clianthe as she headed out of the common room. She spent a moment worrying about Draco, but the feeling passed. She and Draco were friends, but mostly by default (having the same friends and both being pureblooded Slytherins like they were). Clianthe always did her best to be nice to Draco because she felt he received so much pressure from everyone, and she wanted him to know that she wasn't like that. But that was the extent their relationship reached.

Soon Clianthe found herself outside of the castle, roaming the grounds. A wisp of smoke drifted from Hagrid's hut, undisturbed by any winds. The day had dawned cool and cloudless. The chill didn't bother Clianthe much, but she pulled on her jacket anyways.

No particular destination in mind, Clianthe began to hum absentmindedly, and soon her humming turned to singing.

_You fill up my senses  
>like a night in the forest.<br>Like the mountains in springtime,  
>like a walk in the rain.<br>Like a storm in the desert,  
>like a sleepy blue ocean.<br>You fill up my senses;  
>come fill me again. <em>

Gracefully she strolled over the land, subconsciously heading for the Forbidden Forest. She wasn't afraid of those woods. Some of her closest friends resided there: the centaurs. Every so often Clianthe would make a visit to the deep parts of the woods to see the centaurs. Their conversation was always invigorating and she never felt pressured. Her calm spirit fit well with theirs. Unlike so many others, Clianthe did not thrive on the mindless gossip and drama brought on by the immaturity of people her age. That's why Clianthe preferred conversation with older, more matured people. Similarly, that was why Clianthe enjoyed spending time with the centaurs, and when she could on rare occasion, the merfolk.

_Come let me love you,  
>let me give my life to you.<br>Let me drown in your laughter;  
>let me die in your arms.<br>Let me lay down beside you;  
>let me always be with you.<br>Come let me love you;  
>come love me again.<br>_

The sound of animals and the cracking of branches beneath her feet hardly registered in Clianthe's brain. Her mind was focused on the drifting sound of her soft, sweet voice.

Clianthe didn't believe in being falsely humble, and to be perfectly frank, she had a lovely singing voice. The low notes in particular came out in a beautiful, husky tone- not at all what you would expect from her slight figure. Singing came naturally to Clianthe, and she loved it. Whenever she was alone her tunes would fill the air, but around others she remained quiet. Not that she was shy, simply withdrawn, a closed book. That's why when she was left by herself, she let loose a little.

_You fill up my senses  
>like a night in the forest.<br>Like the mountains in springtime,  
>like a walk in the rain.<br>Like a storm in the desert,  
>like a sleepy blue ocean.<br>You fill up my senses;  
>come fill me again.<em>

"Ah, I always know when my beautiful Clianthe is about," came a deep voice. Clianthe turned around happily to face the centaur. "As always your voice brings great joy to my heart young one."

"Not too terrible I hope?" said Clianthe with a sly grin.

"The only terror your voice invokes is in the merfolk who fear that their voices cannot compare," returned the centaur. Clianthe grinned. This little scene was one that she and her friend played out each time he caught her singing. It had grown to be a custom, and one that Clianthe enjoyed.

"It's good to see you Eonan," said she as she reached up and hugged him around the waist. In return, he lightly placed his hands on her back in a hug.

"You as well. I have not seen you since your last school term."

"I know, and I'm sorry. To be fair, we're still only a few months into this year."

"I know. I'm simply glad you are here. Come," Eonan said, as he led her off into the forest. Clianthe followed gladly and talked with Eonan about the recent going-ons of both his people and her people while they made their way down to the centaurs' area of the forest.

"Fate!" exclaimed an excited voice, referring to Clianthe by her middle name. Clianthe laughed as a young centaur cantered over to her and clasped his arms around her neck enthusiastically.

"It's good to see you too Luxan," she said, "My, you've certainly grown since last year." To which the youngster placed his fists on his hips and strutted proudly for a moment.

"Yes ma'am I have!"

Clianthe spent the next several hours with the centaurs, playing with Luxan and his friends for a short time, but mostly talking with Eonan and the other adults.

What Clianthe heard disturbed her; Clianthe was not one to believe in the prophecy baloney taught by Professor Trelawney up at Hogwarts, but she was a stout believer in the centaurs' abilities to read the stars. And what they all seemed to agree upon did not look good. In fact, they all saw bad tidings coming. Clianthe did not bother remembering the stars and planets concerned with this ominous alignment, but she carried the foreboding feeling in her heart as she left that day.

Back up at the castle, Clianthe wandered into the Great Hall, still lost in thought.

"Cliannnn-the!" a whiny voice erupted as a girl came flying out at her.

"Where were you?" pouted Pansy as she dragged her friend to the table. A patient smile spread across Clianthe's face.

"Out visiting the centaurs. You couldn't possibly have been surprised could you?"

"Well, no, but you know I hate when you disappear like that," moaned Pansy. Merely shaking her head, Clianthe began to collect food onto her plate.

"Hey." Clianthe looked up to find her other best friend, Blaise, seating himself across from the two ladies.

The three friends ate breakfast together, conversing. Well, Pansy tended to dominate the conversation, but Blaise put in an occasional stony word, and Clianthe sometimes contributed.

At some point however, Clianthe's thoughts began to drift and she looked up at the teachers' table at the head of the room. A warm feeling filled her heart, and she turned her head back to her food, a small dimpled smile making its way across her face.

"What?" demanded Pansy. Lazily Clianthe glanced up at her friends. Was Blaise smirking? Oh well.

"It's nothing," lied Clianthe. "You know, I'm pretty full, I think I'll head back to the common room. I'll see you guys later."

Leaving one rather flustered girl and one rather apathetic boy behind her, Clianthe happily glided out of the Great Hall and back to the Slytherin common room.


	2. Library: Learning or Love?

"_You mean everything to me," he whispered into her ear. "My dear, sweet, beautiful Clianthe..."_

The voice drifted off as Clianthe opened her eyes sleepily.

The dream had been a nice one, but it would never happen. Well... that's what Clianthe knew she should think. But Clianthe was full of zest and determination. Who knew how things would turn out? Clianthe was not one to give up hope.

Sunday. What to do… oh right. Schoolwork. That.

As usual, Clianthe was the only one up and about at the early hour. Pulling out her books, she decided to work on Potions first. Slughorn was nowhere near as difficult as Snape had been, so she didn't bother putting in a huge effort as she answered questions about different poisonous creatures and their effective remedies. Even without trying to, Clianthe knew she'd done exceedingly well, simply because she was interested in the subject.

Feeling rather proud of her work, Clianthe put away her things. By this time the clock had struck eight and a few of the other girls were beginning to rouse. Not Pansy of course. That lazy bag of bones would sleep in all morning if she could.

Deciding to spare her friend from waking up too late, Clianthe gently shook her awake. Pansy practically fell out of bed and went to go take a shower.

In the meantime, Clianthe decided to write in her journal. Blaise had given her this journal for her last birthday, and she'd put it to good use. The cover was a plum purple and in the top center was a picture of a silver dragon; purple and silver being two of Clianthe's favorite colors. The dragon was standing, wings unfurled, but it was not breathing fire. Clianthe absolutely loved it; it was the perfect gift.

Pansy strolled into the room, drying her hair and making her way back to her things. Settling back and getting comfortable, Clianthe knew she still had at least thirty minutes to write while Pansy got dressed and did her makeup.

When Pansy was finally ready, the two girls left the dorm room and picked up Blaise where he was waiting for them in the common room.

The trio strolled down the halls of Hogwarts. Together they made quite the intimidating picture. Pansy with her constant self-satisfied smirk, Blaise who was almost as stony as… well… a stone, and then Clianthe with her sharp features and distant demeanor.

Little conversation occurred until the group reached their destination: the library.

A few frightened Ravenclaw first-years scurried away with wide eyes as Pansy dropped her bag loudly on a table. Blaise rolled his eyes, gently setting his things down just as Clianthe was doing. The three friends were soon hard at work.

Having woken up early and already completed a large portion of her work, Clianthe was finished while Blaise and Pansy were still working studiously. For a short time Clianthe was amused and content simply watching her friends toil: Blaise was composed and slowly moved his quill across the page in a steady stream while Pansy was constantly tapping her foot, or chewing on her quill. Pansy would write in short bursts, then pause, and then write again. And her various, ever-changing facial expressions were entertainment in and of themselves.

Soon however, Clianthe tired of sitting still with nothing to do. Quietly standing, Clianthe began to move away.

"Where are you going?" asked Pansy frantically.

"Just to check out some potions books I'm interested in," explained Clianthe reassuringly. "I'll be back."

Walking through the aisles, Clianthe glimpsed the Golden Trio huddled together over a table. Upon spotting Clianthe, Hermione stiffened and looked even less happy when the boys turned their heads and exchanged nods with Clianthe. Although Clianthe wouldn't have minded a chat with Harry and Ron, she kept moving so as to avoid Hermione. Hermione was always bitter towards Clianthe simply because she felt challenged by Clianthe's intellect. It bothered Hermione even more to see how little effort Clianthe exerted to do just as well as she herself did.

Clianthe could not care less about Hermione's imaginary rivalry, but she felt it better not to seek out trouble for no good reason.

"_Don't be a rebel without a cause" _like her mother used to say.

Continuing on her way, Clianthe found herself absentmindedly wandering as opposed to seeking out any particular section or book. She had made her way all the way to the other end of the vast library when movement caught her eye. A light feeling filled her and she turned into the aisle as the figure picked a book off of the shelves and began to look through it.

"Hello Professor," said Clianthe warmly.

Without so much as raising an eye from his book, Snape said,

"Tell me Miss Tselios, do you intentionally seek me out to bother me even on the weekends?"

Any other student would have found his abrupt greeting offensive, but Clianthe knew him better than they. Additionally, Snape liked her better than the others so he obviously did not mean it. Only rarely did his dry sense of humor make an appearance however, even with Clianthe.

_He must be in a good mood_, Clianthe thought gladly.

"I'm sorry Professor, I wasn't aware that I'm such a bother to you. If only I were not so dense, then I would not have to stay around for help after your classes and inflict my presence on you," responded Clianthe in just as sincere a tone.

Both student and teacher knew this was poppycock. Clianthe was an exceptional student: bright and hardworking. Back in 5th year when Clianthe had first begun her habit of staying after classes to talk with Snape, she had invented academic reasons for her lingering. Soon however Snape became used to her presence and he simply accepted her stay after class as part of the normal daily routine.

Clianthe fondly recalled all of the time she'd been able to spend with this intelligent, strong, sheltered man. Clianthe prided herself in her self-control and emotional stability, but she knew she couldn't hold a candle to Snape. There was so much more to him than met the eye; if only people could realize that...

Considerable time had passed before Snape opened up much to Clianthe but her diligence in class, persistence in talking to him, and interesting conversation eventually got him to let her in. Clianthe still had to prompt him to give her personal information, but oftentimes he would answer her questions.

They had talked about all manner of things, from their parents, to their likes and dislikes, hobbies. Each was there as a shoulder to lean on when the other had bad times. Not in a huge dramatic sense, because neither allowed themselves to be made vulnerable by being incredibly emotional, but they could always verbalize their problems in a simple manner and the other would understand.

Clianthe snapped back into the present, away from her musings, as she heard Snape speaking again. The smooth tone held strength and beauty to Clianthe.

"...never ceases to astound me how you take mental respites such as that during class and still achieve such high marks."

Had she not had such good control of herself Clianthe might have blushed. As it was, she simply allowed a small smile to show through.

"Sorry sir; I didn't mean to take a 'mental respite' on you just now."

"I hardly care Miss Tselios," replied Snape frankly. With a rather loud, sharp noise, Snape snapped his book shut with one hand. Clianthe didn't even flinch. "Have a good day." With a curt nod of the head, Snape brushed past Clianthe and left.

Clianthe wished he had remained longer so she might have been able to talk to him, but she simply felt lucky that she'd run into him at all. And she knew that she'd see him in DADA class the next day, as always.

Gliding back to her friends, she was unfazed when Pansy jumped up at her saying,

"Clianthe what _took_ you so long? And you didn't even get a book! Well geez." Here she leaned closer to Clianthe and whispered, "Did you have a run in with Snape? We thought we saw him come from where you were."

Clianthe glanced up in surprise. Blaise was looking right back at her, wearing a knowing smile. Clianthe wasn't sure she liked that look... What did that boy know? Even if he _was_ like a brother, some things ought to be private.

"Yes, I ran across him towards the back of the library. We spoke for a moment but then we parted ways."

"Oh well that's good, I was thinking that maybe..." As Pansy rambled, Clianthe locked eyes with Blaise. In them she read loyalty, and support: the reasons she felt so close to Blaise. Perhaps it wouldn't be too horrible if he knew.

But Clianthe didn't think she wanted to find out just yet.

_I'll give it some time_, she thought, _Just see how things go_.


	3. Extra Work

Class ended, the students filed out. As always, they were all so rushed to get out that no one noticed Clianthe slowly packing her bag, waiting until every last person had left. When they finally did, Clianthe approached Snape's desk where he was currently seated.

"How was your weekend Professor?" she asked, assuming a temporary seat on a student desk just in front of Snape's own desk.

"Not exceedingly beneficial."

"What is it you were reading on?"

"I was doing a bit of research."

"Concerning?"

"Many things." Clianthe could always tell when Snape wouldn't give any more information on a subject and this was one such time. Without too much care, Clianthe switched topics.

"I'm worried about Draco, Professor."

"What reason have you to be worried about Mr. Malfoy?" asked Snape. As per usual (when he so chose), Snape's facial features refused to betray any of their master's feelings; however, Clianthe had become particularly adept at distinguishing even the slightest changes in the inflection of his voice. For some reason, Snape was interested. Not surprised, or concerned, but interested. Clianthe could tell.

"He seems to be rather tired lately, constantly having sleepless nights. Combined with his boasts on the Hogwarts Express, I-"

"_What_ boasts?" Snape cut in, his voice gaining an edge.

"Well, he told us that the Dark Lord has some ultimate plan for him, and how he's going to make it so that his family is once more 'esteemed in the Dark Lord's eyes'. I thought it was a load of rubbish at the time but now I can't help but to wonder if perhaps he was telling the truth and the strain is overwhelming him. Do you know anything about it sir?"

Snape seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before his dark eyes once again met Clianthe's.

"I would not concern yourself with young Mr. Malfoy. His boasts are certainly nothing more than a call for attention. Do not let it trouble you."

"Sir... I think you're lying," said Clianthe confidently.

"What gives you that impression Miss Tselios?"

"Simply that I know you to be a double agent for Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. People can't seem to figure out which side you fall on, but either way, I know that if the Dark Lord trusted anyone with information like this, it would be you."

Half of what Clianthe said was true, but half was a bluff. She knew the first part was true, but the second part was just a shot in the dark. Clianthe knew that she was ignorant, but regardless of that, she would fake it if she had to, pretend she knew what she was talking about. That was the best way to make it through situations, and to get information like this.

Slowly Snape rose from his desk and his eyes pored over Clianthe's person. Stepping towards her, he said,

"Those are dangerous words. You ought to be... more careful."

His voice sent shivers down her spine. The characteristic drawl of Snape's speech invoked something in Clianthe that she could hardly describe. How one man could be so intriguing, so mysterious, so... incredible, she could not fathom.

Turning his back to her, Snape slowly strode back to his desk.

"Good day Miss Tselios." Clianthe gave a quick smile that she knew Snape could not see.

"Good day Professor." With that, Clianthe swiftly made her way out of the classroom. Neither student nor teacher turned back towards the other as she departed.

"Clia!" shouted a loud voice from down the hallway. Stopping dead in her tracks, Clianthe's eyes moved as if to roll, but having been restrained, they resorted to merely flinching upwards.

An exuberant Seamus arrived at Clianthe's side, breathing slightly heavily as a result of running to her side. Tilting her head down towards Seamus ever so slightly, Clianthe's eyes turned left towards him in a stern glance.

"Right, Cli-_anthe_, sorry," apologized Seamus sheepishly. "I still don't know why you're so against people shortening your name to be a nickname."

"Does it matter?" asked Clianthe as she began to walk forward again, Seamus keeping pace beside her.

"So anyways, _Clianthe_, why is it that you always hang around in Snape's classroom after class?"

The shock hit Clianthe like a wave. Was her best friend more observant than she'd realized or was she really that obvious?

Although her mind was reeling, Clianthe did not so much as break her stride and her face remained impassive.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you know me, always forgetting things the way I do. I noticed a while ago and wanted to ask you, but it slipped my mind until just now when I saw you coming out of there."

Clianthe considered how she should answer her friend. The intent of the question was innocent enough, and it was clear that Seamus guessed nothing of Clianthe's feelings for the Professor, but if Clianthe answered truthfully... who knew what could happen. Clianthe preferred not to even think about it.

_Pity that everyone else can be so shallow_, she thought, _Love is love, can't they see that? Although I feel that way, I know others don't, and I'm not ready to handle the drama. If Seamus knew about my feelings... well it wouldn't sit well with him, to put it lightly._

"You know I'm a favorite of his Seamus," began Clianthe (here Seamus widened his eyes and nodded enthusiastically in obvious agreement. "Of **all **the teachers in fact..." he muttered.)

"...and I love the subject. So I arranged with Professor Snape to give me extra work. Seeing as I'm in Slytherin, and a top student, he spends a bit of time explaining each assignment he gives me. I think he wants to help me excel so that I'll have a competitive boost. You know how proud he is. Anything for the glory of Slytherin, hm?"

Seamus chuckled and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Oh Clia..-_Clianthe_, I know I know," he quickly recovered as she gave him a look. "Only you would ask teachers for extra work. You're insane. We have no free time this year anyways with all the work the teachers pile on us. And you go seeking more of it."

"I learned a lot of the Dark Arts growing up. Naturally I'm interested, not to mention way ahead of most everyone else in my learning."

Seamus nodded understandingly. Clianthe smiled gratefully in thought of their odd friendship.

It had begun more as a feud actually. Seamus would tease and harass Clianthe sometimes, seeing as she was in Slytherin and Seamus was a proud Gryffindor. But soon Clianthe began to talk back and Seamus, shocked that she was not as silent as she appeared, came to respect her wit and coldly fierce attitude. Seamus stopped thinking so poorly of Slytherins and even convinced others to stop harassing Slytherins simply because of the House they were in.

As they began talking more and more, the two somehow became extremely close. Clianthe enjoyed the crazy Gryffindor's conversation and company, and Seamus fully accepted Clianthe for who she was.

Because of this, Clianthe had shared more with Seamus about her personal life than she had anyone else, excepting Blaise and Snape. This included her upbringing in a pureblooded family that strived to remain neutral while appearing to side with the Dark Lord, for their own protection. To keep up this pretense, Clianthe's parents had stocked the house full of books on dark magics and such, and Clianthe had indulged herself in them. This image had remained stable for quite some time, but all things must come to an end.

When Death Eaters eventually came calling, Clianthe's mother disapparated with her two daughters and left them in the care of Dumbledore before disappearing once more. Dumbledore graciously accepted Clianthe and Amara into Hogwarts. Although Clianthe was the age of a second year student, she entered as a first year. Her younger sister lived with Clianthe and a few years later joined the school as well.

As a result of this childhood, by the time Clianthe came to Hogwarts, her knowledge of the Dark Arts (and the defense of such) was far superior to most other students. Therefore, her explanation made sense and Seamus saw no reason to doubt her. In fact, the thought never even crossed his mind.

"I still think you're crazy," he teased. "Any of the rest of us would be more than happy to have the leisure time you might have if you didn't go searching for work."

"I like to keep preoccupied; I like to be active, and to do meaningful things with my time. Besides, I just enjoy it. So... where are you headed right now Seamus?" Clianthe changed topics.

"The Great Hall for a bit of lunch. It is our lunch period after all," he laughed, "Why, aren't you coming to the Great Hall too?"

"Not today," she replied. "I'm going to take the violin outside and practice some."

"Oh I love when you play the violin! Well be sure to take a jacket, it's freezing outside."

"Yes mother," said Clianthe jokingly.

Soon after, the friends parted ways as they headed to their separate destinations. True to her word, Clianthe took her violin and spent her lunch period strolling through the area around Hagrid's hut, playing and singing.

She felt accomplished.

She felt at peace.


	4. Old Love, New Love

"It's nearly Christmas," commented Clianthe.

"Indeed," was Snape's simple response.

"Well what would you like Professor?" Slowly Snape looked up from his paperwork and his dark eyes showed his confusion.

"Are you... proposing to get a gift for me?"

"I do believe that I strongly indicated that, yes," she teased. "I'm not just going to wave a present tauntingly in front of your nose and then snatch it back again."

"I do not want anything," was his answer. Having regained his composure, Snape was once again coolly focused down on the papers he was grading.

"Oh come, that isn't true. Everyone wants something for Christmas-"

"_Do_ not..." Snape's voice raised dangerously as his hand slapped the desk rather loudly. He stood as he spoke his next words, "...assume to know such things about me. You have no idea what I'm like and what I do or do not want."

Now he was circling around his desk, and Clianthe began to back up as he came nearer to her. Clianthe did not believe he would strike her, or harm her, or even physically touch her in any way, but she had misjudged people before.

By the time Clianthe had backed up to the back row of desks, Snape halted his forward progress.

"Why... are you here?" Confused, Clianthe answered,

"I... stay after every day sir, I just-"

"Yes, obviously, but _why_ do you do that? Why do you stay around me and talk to me?"

"I enjoy your company."

"You enjoy my company?"

"Well, yes Professor. I would have thought it was quite obvious. I thought... do you not enjoy my company as well?" asked Clianthe concernedly.

Snape turned away from his student, but remained where he was.

"I enjoy no one's company. I have always been alone; I always _shall_ be alone. And I desire nothing more."

Digesting this information, Clianthe felt sick to her stomach. Realistically she could not believe it to be true; there was simply no way he had disliked her company. He'd opened up to her, and talked to her more freely than she'd seen him speak to anyone else. But now the paranoia was setting in... was she only imagining things? Was he simply being polite? Did he truly want to be left alone?

Unsure, Clianthe did the only thing she knew that she could do.

"I apologize Professor. Truly, I did not realize. Have a nice day." And with that she turned and swept from the room.

Snape's restraint broke mere seconds after his student had vacated the room: he turned quickly towards the door she had just exited, wishing to call her back. Wishing to tell her everything.

_Fool! No matter what you can be thinking, you must do the right thing, both for her and yourself_, he commanded himself. The tension of wanting her to return left his body and he indifferently crossed back behind his desk.

_You cannot think of her in any way but as a student_, Snape thought, _Should she continue to stay after class, you _must_ keep yourself from meeting her gaze, or looking at her face too often, like always. That's where I went wrong today. Why did I have to _look _at her? This way she makes me feel... no. I won't allow it. For her own good, for _my _own good... in the memory of Lily Evans I will not ever love another. And certainly not my student._

Meanwhile, Clianthe was feeling rather empty as she trailed back to the Slytherin common room. A chill passed through her as she entered and strolled down the stairs towards the fireplace.

"Clianthe," greeted a familiar voice. Clianthe's eyes flashed out of their glazed state and focused on Blaise.

"Hey."

"I've been waiting for you. Something told me you'd be coming back here after Defense Against the Dark Arts." Blaise's chocolate brown eyes searched Clianthe's face.

"What's wrong Clianthe?" Walking over to her 'brother', Clianthe was wrapped in a gentle hug. Sighing, she relaxed into his chest, feeling the tension leave her body.

"I don't know... I'm just afraid I read things all wrong..." Blaise drew back from the hug.

"What did he say to you?" asked Blaise frankly. Just by looking at his face, Clianthe could tell that Blaise knew all about her feelings for Snape.

"That he doesn't like any company, including my own, and simply wants to be left alone," explained Clianthe. "I just don't know what to think. I thought-"

"You were right Clianthe," Blaise said simply. "He enjoys your company. He likes you as a student, and person, at the least. Saying those things to you could be a combination of things. Perhaps a defense mechanism; likely, he hasn't allowed many people to become close to him before. Also, as a teacher, if he guesses anything of your feelings, or has any of his own, it's his duty to keep the relationship strictly student/teacher. Don't let it get you down. You chose a hard man to love. Of course my darling Clianthe is too good to just fall for me or Draco like all the other sensible girls in this school..." Blaise teased as he pulled Clianthe into another hug.

Smiling gratefully Clianthe relaxed some as she realized that what Blaise said made perfect sense. She could always count on him to clear up any confusion.

"Thanks Blaise," she said. "So... help me figure out a Christmas gift for him." A teasing smile crossed her face and Blaise rolled his eyes, but willingly sat down and began to discuss with her.

"You two have talked a lot I assume?" Clianthe nodded her head. "Has he told you about his childhood? What sort of things did he enjoy? Is there something you can give to remind him of his youth?"

Clianthe thought this over for a few moments before she settled upon an idea. Grinning, she said,

"Brilliant. Thanks Blaise."

"I'm always here for you Clianthe."

Several weeks passed, during which Clianthe excitedly received the package she had ordered. She wrapped it in black wrapping paper with a green ribbon and bow. She hoped he liked it; she hoped it did not upset him. Ever since their 'quarrel' of sorts, Clianthe had not once stayed after class and Snape had made no mention of it. In fact, he treated her no differently than anyone else. But Clianthe was determined to show him she still cared.

Soon the winter break was almost upon them, but just before the holidays was Professor Slughorn's Christmas party.

Clianthe was not a part of the Slug Club, for which she was glad, but Blaise was and he invited Clianthe to go as his date. Clianthe happily accepted.

The night of, Pansy and Clianthe prepared Clianthe together. She wore a very dark green strapless dress to complement and accent her eyes. The dress was long, falling all the way down to the floor. It hugged her body perfectly; all her curves were beautifully emphasized, and the fabric did not cling to her too tightly. She wore low black heels and a necklace with an emerald pendant hung from her neck. Pansy and Clianthe agreed that Clianthe's hair was nice the way it fell naturally, so it was left alone.

At the end of the hour preparation (during which Pansy also put a very light layer of makeup on Clianthe consisting of blush, mascara, and eyeliner), Clianthe was quite the stunning young woman.

As Clianthe slowly made her way down into the common room area, Blaise straightened up from his pose at the fireplace and smiled. Ignoring Pansy's excited bouncing, Clianthe took Blaise's arm and they strolled out of the common room, only pausing to say goodbye to Pansy.

Slughorn's office was impressively grand. It was incredibly spacious, and decorations lined the walls. Clianthe could practically feel Blaise smirking beside her at all the students who were standing with their mouths gaping open at the room around them.

Clianthe's eyes searched the room and her eyes lit on many familiar faces. Hermione standing uncomfortably with some dumb hunk, Slughorn roaming the guests, Harry with that funny girl Luna, Professor Trelawney having a few too many drinks... but not the person she would have most liked to see. Disappointment filled her. She'd hoped that perhaps Snape would be here; after all, Snape was the Head of Slytherin, and Slughorn himself was a Slytherin graduate. The party in fact was a highly Slytherin concentrated group. And if someone like Trelawney were here, why not Snape?

_He probably just didn't like the idea of a party,_ she was forced to conclude. _Social gatherings are not his favorite activity, like they are not mine._

Refusing to let this damper her mood too much, Clianthe followed Blaise and smiled as he greeted a few friends.

"Ah Mr. Zabini!" cried a voice from behind them. Turning calmly, Clianthe and Blaise were faced with a rather red-faced Professor Slughorn. "And Miss Tselios. My my how nice!"

"Good evening Professor," said Clianthe graciously.

"You my dear, are quite the astounding potions student. Nearly as good as Harry, yes yes. If you only did not daydream quite so much in class, I wouldn't be surprised to see you match his high standards."

Clianthe was a bit prickled by this. She did not daydream. Potions fascinated her, so she often found herself wondering why certain elements put together acted the way they did, or what ingredients she could add to improve the potion. As a result, she tended to work a bit slowly, and rarely finished her work on time. But she was certainly not _daydreaming_.

"I wouldn't say that Professor," she said. She laughed internally as Slughorn waved away her protests. He thought she was being falsely humble, when in fact she was disagreeing with his comment about her daydreaming habits. Although she wouldn't admit anything aloud, she appreciated her own clever words and fancied herself better than the Slytherin Slug.

"I don't know why I haven't thought to invite you before, you certainly fit in well here," Slughorn continued, "How good of Mr. Zabini to bring you himself. It's nice to see you both. I'll make sure to have you come more often Miss Tselios-"

Slughorn cut himself off as he spotted someone behind them.

"Ah Sybill..." he started as he made his way past Blaise.

Knowing that Blaise was barely restraining his contempt for Slughorn (who Blaise had often before said was a shameful stain on the reputation of Slytherin house) Clianthe squeezed his hand reassuringly. Turning his eyes away from the other end of the room, Blaise smiled down at her and leaned down beside her ear.

"I think you might be interested to see who just entered," he murmured. Looking up, Clianthe did indeed spot Professor Snape standing just across the way. Heart rate accelerating, Clianthe pulled on Blaise's arm a bit and said,

"Come, let's go talk to someone else. I'm not sure that I want him to see me. I still don't know where we stand."

Complying, Blaise led her a few steps off and accidentally moved them straight into the group consisting of Harry, Luna, Professor Slughorn and Professor Trelawney. Blaise stopped with a shudder, but Clianthe made herself a part of their little group. Harry was after all her friend, and although she did not know Luna well, she seemed like a sweet girl. Very cute. As for the teachers... well she could handle them.

The conversation carried on for a minute as everyone greeted the two new additions to the group.

Before Clianthe knew it however, Slughorn was praising Harry's natural potions ability and comparing him to Snape.

Suddenly Snape appeared beside Slughorn, where he had not been mere moments ago. As Clianthe was standing directly beside him, her heart began to pound furiously and she had to consciously stop herself from staring. After a moment of everyone standing uncomfortably, during which neither Clianthe nor Snape exchanged any acknowledgement of each other, a few new faces appeared.

"Professor Slughorn," rasped Filch excitedly, "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"

'This boy' was in reference to the rather upset Draco Malfoy.

_Oh lord what now..._ Clianthe wondered unhappily.

Malfoy angrily wrenched himself free of Filch's hold.

"All right, I wasn't invited!" he said aggressively. "I was trying to gate-crash, happy?"

Draco turned to look at the rest of the group standing about as Filch responded. Seeing Blaise and Clianthe, he flinched a bit that his friends had to witness his humiliation.

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," Slughorn regained attention with a wave of his hand. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco." Blaise smirked, Draco looked absolutely devastated, and Clianthe's face showed sympathy. But all for less than a second. Before any of their emotions registered with anyone else, Draco was smiling sickeningly at Slughorn while Blaise and Clianthe were completely expressionless.

"It's nothing, nothing," said Slughorn, "I did know your grandfather, after all."

"He always spoke very highly of you, sir," Draco complimented smoothly, "Said you were the best potion-maker he'd ever known."

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," said Snape suddenly.

"Oh, now, Severus," Slughorn said with a hiccup, "it's Christmas, don't be too hard-"

"I'm his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be. Follow me, Draco," Snape said sharply. Draco maintained composure as he was led out by Snape.

Clianthe was sad to see Snape go, but she turned her attention towards Luna (Harry left for the restroom) and had a short, amusing conversation with her.

Leaving the area shortly after with Blaise, he asked,

"Feel like leaving now?"

Suddenly Clianthe caught sight of Snape slipping back into the room. Boy he did not look happy. To anyone else he might appear mildly annoyed, but Clianthe knew that if he was letting that emotion show through, something was _really_ not good.

"Just one minute? Hold on," she responded. Blaise nodded that he understood and hung back while Clianthe approached the Professor.

"Professor Snape?" Snape whirled around to face her and his jaw tightened.

"Good evening Miss Tselios." He turned to leave, but stopped as Clianthe called out,

"Sir!" Slowly he turned back towards her and cocked his head towards her.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Sir is everything alright?" Snape paused for a moment.

"It becomes tiring, having to watch over all of you students like a hawk, taking disrespect on a daily basis."

"But there was something in particular about Draco," said Clianthe quietly. Snape stiffened.

"Mr. Malfoy is no different than all the rest. Now if you'll excuse me." With a nod of the head, Snape disappeared from her sight. As usual, she was left to wonder at the internal workings of this strange but awe-inspiring man. Nonchalantly, Clianthe slipped back to her date, and they exited the party arm in arm.


	5. Christmas Tidings

Christmas break arrived and Hogwarts was soon feeling empty and hushed. Clianthe and Amara remained at Hogwarts because after all, where could they go? They had no permanent home, and aside from the occasional letter there was very little contact with their parents; most times the two girls had no idea where their parents were currently residing.

Christmas dawned a bright and snowy morning; white flakes drifted lightly outside of Clianthe's window, bringing a smile to her face. The way the snow covered the castle like a frosty blanket brought her a feeling of peace and comfort. Hogwarts was her safe haven, especially when it felt so secluded and independent from the rest of the world during times like these.

Not too long after Clianthe herself had woken, her sister got up and came to see Clianthe in the 6th year dorm room.

"Happy Christmas Clianthe," greeted Amara quietly.

Having exchanged gifts, Clianthe tried on her new scarf and gloves and smiled as Amara happily examined her new, pristine golden watch.

"Happy Christmas Amara," said Clianthe warmly. She kissed her sister on the forehead and watched Amara flounce out of the room to go spend time with her own friends.

Knowing there was no time like the present, Clianthe made the decision to not put off seeing Snape and simply to do it; she still had to deliver her present after all. She'd specifically saved it until Christmas Day to make it all the more special.

Shaking slightly with nerves, Clianthe picked up the sleek black-and-green-wrapped present from her bedside table. Pansy and Blaise had both returned home for the holiday, so there was no one to avoid when she made her way to Snape's office. Not that it _should_ be a big deal that she visited Professor Snape on Christmas, but she knew it _would_ be.

Rapping on his office door soon thereafter, Clianthe took slow, steady breaths and felt herself relax.

"Come in," said a familiar deep voice.

As Clianthe pushed open the door and stepped into the room, Snape looked at her with lifted eyebrows. His surprise soon passed and he smirked.

"I should have known that you would be the only one who would come to my office over a holiday break."

"Just as I knew that you would be the only professor in their office on Christmas Day," returned Clianthe with a sassy smile. An involuntary smile crossed Snape's face in response and Clianthe felt glad that she had that effect on him. Now more than ever she was sure that he hadn't meant those harsh things he'd said.

Approaching his desk, Clianthe handed her gift to Snape.

"Happy Christmas, Professor." Hesitantly, Snape took hold of the present and his hands smoothly untied the ribbon. Clianthe watched nervously in silence as his fingers sliced open the wrapping paper, revealing what lay underneath.

Snape's hands lightly held the book and his mouth opened ever so slightly as his jaw relaxed. His eyes searched the cover and his hands lightly stroked the cover. He gently turned open the front page, examining the first few pages.

"Peter Perseus, Potions Whiz: The Case of the Jinxed Jeweler," he read quietly. After a few more seconds had passed, he finally looked questioningly back up at Clianthe.

"My favorite childhood book. How did you know?"

"You told me once. I remembered, that's all. You told me how when you were young, you read the entire Peter Perseus series, how that was what first got you interested in the art of potions. And I remembered that this was your favorite. It took some searching, but I found a first edition copy. I imagined you wouldn't still have this book so I... well I thought you might like it."

Snape took a few more moments to examine his new book. When he looked back up at Clianthe his eyes were kind and his expression gentle.

"Thank you Miss Tselios. You are right... I haven't seen this book for many years," his voice drifted off thoughtfully into a murmur.

"Well... Happy Christmas Sir," said Clianthe as she turned to go, unsure of whether she should stay or not.

"Wait!" said Snape briskly. Clianthe slowly turned back towards her professor.

"Yes, sir?"

"I want to give you something."

Snape's cloak billowed behind him briefly as he turned around from his desk and began to search a bookshelf.

"Here," he said as he drew out a book from its perch. Walking around his desk, Snape walked over to Clianthe where she stood near the door. Taking the book from his hands, Clianthe read the title.

"Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Volume VI: Werewolves, Dementors, and Other Magical Creatures." Clianthe grinned brightly and looked up at her teacher.

"Thank you very much sir! I wanted this volume."

"Yes, I was aware," responded Snape. "You own the rest of the collection, correct?"

"Indeed I do."

"Well, this is the next step up. I would not normally give this to a sixth year student, but seeing as you are well ahead of your peers, I do not imagine you shall have any difficulties. Personally, this is my favorite of the collection. The most interesting, if you will."

"Oh certainly, sir. I'm absolutely fascinated by the subjects covered in this volume. Thank you, again," Clianthe said sincerely. Snape nodded and remained where he was for a moment. He was struck by her joyful expression and the brightness of her eyes as she examined the cover and flipped open the book, briefly glancing through the insides.

"Ah!" Clianthe gave a quiet sound of pain as she sliced her index finger on a page, the book dropping as her hands twitched in response.

Without a thought, Snape's hands flew up to gently hold her own to see what had happened.

Clianthe's heart beat wildly at his touch and she barely felt the stinging pain. Soon however, the sting disappeared, as did the cut. The slice on her finger faded away, as it normally would if given a few days or so. The blood too disappeared. There was nothing to indicate that Clianthe had been injured in any way.

Student and teacher both watched this incredible occurrence. Clianthe was unsurprised, but Snape's brow furrowed and his eyes darted upwards as he prepared to question her.

He didn't get so far. The moment his eyes locked with hers, Snape was overcome by the charming young woman. Her stunning light green eyes, fair skin, beautiful black tresses, and slim figure. The soft touch of her hands still lightly resting on his palms.

Snape's thoughts vanished from his mind as his heart rate increased. His right arm moved slowly, brushing softly against her arm. His hand was gentle, barely even touching her.

As soon as Snape realized what was going on, his hands flinched and retracted, his fingers curling into loose fists as if to take back what he'd done. The moment Snape began to draw back, Clianthe's own hands moved forward and took his hands in her own. Snape's jaw clenched and his eyes focused straight past her head, looking at nothing.

Trembling slightly, Clianthe's hands softly uncurled Snape's fingers and interlocked them with her own. Now holding his hands, she lightly massaged his hands with her thumbs as she took a step closer to him.

Two hearts were pounding as Clianthe began to lean in and reach up, coming ever closer to his lips.

Snape shut his eyes and forced himself to breathe and to think. Before she could come any closer, he took back his hands from her grasp and cupped her hands into fists, gently pushing her away from him.

"Don't."

Clianthe felt sick to her stomach. Why was he pushing her away? She felt the fool.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you... have feelings for me?" asked Clianthe quietly. Snape stared her straight in the eye with an intensity she had not often felt from him.

"I have only ever loved one person, and that person is no longer alive. But I will not ever love another. My love for her is true, and will remain intact."

"You can't tell me that you don't feel something too," insisted Clianthe. "I _know _you do. I saw it in your eyes; I felt it in your touch. Please," Clianthe pleaded. Stepping towards him, she reached out, but Snape smoothly took several paces away, too far away to touch. Snape remained silent, but his eyes continued to connect with hers.

"So you want to be alone forever, is that it?" she continued.

"This is not something a child could understand."

"A _child_?" Clianthe cried incredulously.

"Yes. That is in fact, what you are."

His cold and unfeeling tone was like a dagger to her heart. Did he truly believe that? Why was he sending such mixed messages? Clianthe felt like her heart was crumbling inside of her. His words prickled her and her eyes glistened.

"Well. I'm sorry my behavior has been so inappropriate, _Professor_."

With that Clianthe turned on her heel and briskly left the room, a lone tear trickling down her cheek.


	6. Best Friends Forever

"Woo!" Seamus shouted, hands cupped around his mouth. He laughed wholeheartedly as some birds flew quickly off into the sky. Clianthe smiled in amusement.

"My, how nice it is to be back," he exclaimed as he threw his arms wide open and a look of childish joy came to his face. Clianthe shook her head at her friend's exuberance, but her smile betrayed her true thoughts. She really had missed this boy's antics.

"So how was your Christmas Clianthe?" Seamus asked. Clianthe's face betrayed nothing as she recalled the events of Christmas Day.

"It went well. Nothing significant happened. There's not much to do here alone at the castle. How about you Seamus?"

"Ah you know. My parents being... well, my parents." Seamus gave a chuckle and Clianthe nodded in understanding. Seamus tucked his hands in his pockets.

"I missed you ya know," Seamus said quietly, sincerely. Clianthe smiled.

"That's very sweet of you. I'm sure you missed being at Hogwarts more than me in particular. But it certainly has been much duller without you around. I'm glad everyone is back."

The two friends continued their walk by the lake's edge in gentle silence. If Clianthe had directed her gaze towards her companion and away from her surroundings, beautiful though they were with the mist of the early morning, she would have seen how rather pained he seemed. There was obviously a lot of fretting going on behind those sparkling brown eyes.

"Clianthe..." Clianthe turned her attention back to Seamus, her brow wrinkling slightly in confusion upon seeing his nervous face. Seamus dared not look at her.

"What if I... well that is to say... could you ever entertain the thought of, well... being with... someone like me?" Seamus stopped walking as he glanced briefly at Clianthe before nervously focusing his attention downwards. He shuffled his feet.

A heavy, dreadful feeling came to Clianthe's heart. Her stomach twisted and an immense sadness came over her. Never, in all their time together, had Clianthe supposed Seamus' feelings. If only she had realized sooner and done something... But no. What could she have done? Besides, that was not possible. She would just have to deal with the situation as it was. But how? Seamus was a best friend to her, she did not want to lose his friendship or break his heart. But how could she do that without being honest to him and true to herself?

While she was still formulating her thoughts, Seamus took a deep breath and forced his eyes upwards towards Clianthe.

"The thing is Clianthe... I love you. It took me some time to realize it but... I'm completely in love with you. And I just... wanted to tell you." Clianthe met his eyes but kept her silence, and although her face showed no emotion as usual, that alone was enough to be clear to Seamus.

Seamus gave a forced chuckle and attempted to smile, but fell short of his objective. Composing his face into something between normal and fake happy, Seamus looked Clianthe in the eyes.

"It's ok Clianthe, I get it. Don't worry about it. Er... I know I shouldn't have just gone and uh, said all that. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry Clianthe really. I hope we can still be friends."

With that Seamus turned away and briefly half-jogged before settling into a fast walk.

Clianthe stood dumbfounded.

_Should I follow him?_ She wondered.

Yes.

Clianthe ran to catch up to him, unsure what she would say, but knowing that as a best friend he deserved her support, and at the least, a response.

"Seamus wait, please." Seamus halted and turned to Clianthe, once again trying to mask the hurt he was feeling.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. That was undoubtedly the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. You are an amazing person Seamus. You're my best friend and you mean so much to me. I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much, just... as a friend. I can't... well I..." Now Clianthe was at a loss for something to say. That never happened.

Seamus' face softened and he reached out and grasped her shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Clianthe, really, it's ok. I get it. I shouldn't have sprung that on you like I did."

"Will we still be able to be best friends?" Clianthe asked.

"Of course! I mean... I certainly hope so," Seamus responded. "Just... give me a few days to pull myself together. I don't want to be all moody around you and drive you away."

Seeing the wisdom in his words, Clianthe nodded and remained where she was as Seamus once again walked away.

Standing still, Clianthe closed her eyes and breathed slowly. With her emotions now completely veiled, Clianthe strode back to the school as if she weren't truly hurting on the inside.

"You can't actually be surprised, love," said Blaise gently. Clianthe glanced sharply at her friend in shock.

"You knew about Seamus' feelings?"

"It wasn't hard to guess at. The boy's emotions play all over his face; I wonder that you didn't catch it yourself," replied Blaise, lounging out on the couch in the Slytherin common room.

Clianthe slumped down defeated in the chair beside him.

"Besides, you're just one of those people."

"One of what people?" asked Clianthe.

"The ones that everyone falls for."

"Oh sure. Don't be ridiculous Blaise."

"You think I'm kidding? Oh darling..." Clianthe looked over at her friend and saw that he was laying comfortably, eyes shut, and smirking.

"I almost feel bad for all of those boys. I'm sure they would hate to know that they are being beaten out by Professor Snape."

"Shush!" demanded Clianthe roughly. "Be quiet, please."

"No one's here Clianthe." Clianthe knew his eyes were rolling, even if they _were_ closed. "Everyone else is in bed by now. We do have classes starting again tomorrow you know. Anyways, there's a lot to like about you. You'll just have to live with it."

"Well I'm just glad I at least don't have to worry about that with you Blaise," said Clianthe.

_Well of course. I couldn't like someone who's practically a sister to me now could I? Besides, I have the pick of the school. Why then, would I pick you?_ Clianthe expected to hear Blaise tease her with something like this. But he said nothing. Clianthe looked quizzically in his direction. His face was relaxed still, but his eyes were open and gazing upon the ceiling. For the second time that day, Clianthe's heart dropped and her stomach twisted.

"Please Blaise, don't..." Her voice drifted off as Blaise slowly rose and came over to her chair. He got down and knelt on one knee in front of her chair. Gently, he took her hands in his.

"Blaise please-"

"Shhh Clianthe, it's ok. I'm not going to ask anything of you. I want you to know. I will always be here for you. As a friend, a guide, a brother. I will tell you that it is in fact true that my feelings go deeper than that, but I would never push those boundaries. I understand your feelings, and I know who it is you care about. I understand. And I will always, _always_ support you. Do not hesitate to come to me for anything. I love you Clianthe, but I know my place, and I'm ok. There's no need to worry about me."

Two confessions of love in one day. Both from her best friends. Clianthe felt as if her heart was about to break and let her tears flow, but she was able to control herself. Instead she simply slid to the floor with Blaise and grasped him tightly. He gently hugged her back.

Clianthe pulled away, but remained kneeling beside Blaise. Smiling softly, Blaise reached out and gently stroked her cheek, just barely brushing it with the back of his fingers. Clianthe and Blaise stared intently into each other's eyes.

_Why couldn't I love Blaise?_ Clianthe wondered. _Then everything would be so much simpler._

But she knew it could not be that way.

Then, Blaise slowly moved towards her and planted a kiss on her cheek. His lips tenderly lingered only for a moment before he pulled away. His hand remained, now just barely holding her cheek.

Their faces were still so close together. The room was dark, lit only by the glow of the fireplace throwing light and shadows into the room.

Without ever truly making a conscious decision, Clianthe began to move closer to him. Blaise searched her face with his eyes, and then began to lean into her in return.

Their lips met in a kiss. Blaise's lips were gentle and moved softly against hers, to which she responded. After a few seconds, they both drew away.

Clianthe opened her eyes to see Blaise already looking at her. But he did not look pained or like he was restraining himself like she worried he might. Instead he was smiling knowingly. Clianthe opened her mouth to speak.

"I know," Blaise said before she even began. She paused for a moment but then nodded with a grateful smile. Blaise understood without needing to be told that this would not happen again and that he was not to tell anyone about it. But he also understood that she was not being cruel or thoughtless by kissing him. Instead, she was sharing a kiss with someone she did love, truly and greatly. They understood each other.

With that, Clianthe rose and turned away to leave for her dormitory. Blaise remained behind for a moment staring into the fire, committing to memory the only kiss that had ever really mattered to him. And the one kiss that he could never get back.

Meanwhile, Clianthe settled herself into her bed, under the covers. She still was hurting over the guilt of rejecting her two best friends, but she was more at peace now.

She regretted nothing. The kiss had been sincere. Clianthe was glad to have shared her first kiss with someone she loved so much, someone so dear to her.

An owl hooted out in the night sky, and Clianthe glanced towards her window. Smiling, the young girl quickly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Healing Comes In Handy

Given the current state of things, Clianthe was willing to bet that something was coming, and coming fast. Every day Draco looked more exhausted and more secluded from everyone else. Snape too was becoming more anxious, bit by bit. Not that most people would notice. Clianthe however had a gift for noticing things that others did not, especially when it came to Snape.

Even just the air felt heavier than it used to. Whispers aroused where none had been before. People were frightened. Or was she just imagining it? It had been a long time now since Clianthe and Amara had gotten word from their parents, but that did not necessarily mean anything; it could simply be safer that way. However, for that to be true wasn't it safe to assume that the world was becoming more dangerous? So there _was_ cause for worry.

_Well, what can be done about it?_ Clianthe asked herself. _I have a responsibility to look after my sister, but what more can I do? I would gladly join a war to show those Death Eaters just what I think of them, but what is there to do? It's not as if there have been any battles to take part in, just dark times. How do you fight a shadow and a whisper?_

A whisper... and indeed Clianthe felt she could hear whispers, and... giggles?

"Miss Tselios!" Clianthe's head snapped up as she remembered where she was.

"Yes, Professor Snape?"

"Can you answer the question?" asked Snape uninterestedly, not even bothering to look at Clianthe.

"And what was the question again, sir?" responded Clianthe softly, ignoring the increased whispers and giggles of her classmates.

"If you had been paying attention, you might know. Please refrain from daydreaming in the middle of class Miss Tselios, it is most unwise." Snape looked out over the rest of the class.

"Silence," he ordered with his usual drawl. Absolute quiet fell over the classroom.

"Now, continuing on..." he began.

Once more Clianthe lost her concentration and returned to her own musings. After all, she was familiar with the day's lesson, so it's not as if she _needed _to pay attention. Therefore she would rather spend her time thinking about things that mattered, instead of focusing on the Professor that she knew she shouldn't be thinking about.

After the events of Christmas Day, Clianthe felt unsure around her Professor. She felt absolutely humiliated and devastated. Clianthe had confessed her feelings, and she had been sure he felt the same, but then the way he treated her... the way he _spoke_ to her... She would rather not think about it if she didn't have to. She certainly wouldn't be staying after class any more. Was he still upset at her? Clianthe wasn't sure. Clianthe felt like crying every time she so much as looked her Defense Against the Arts Professor in the face. Of course, she wouldn't, but the feeling was rather uncomfortable and distressing.

"Miss Tselios..." droned an exasperated voice. Clianthe's eyes snapped directly to Snape's face.

"Yes Professor?" asked Clianthe innocently.

_I can answer any question about this unit_, she thought smugly, _So just _let_ him try and call me out for not paying attention._

"Class has been dismissed."

Startled, Clianthe glanced around briefly and found that the class had indeed emptied out.

"Ah..." she murmured. "Pardon me Professor. I'll just be going now then..." Gathering her things quickly, Clianthe began to leave, her heart pounding furiously at finding herself accidentally alone with Professor Snape.

"Miss Tselios." Clianthe paused in her hurry out the door and closed her eyes to calm her anxious spirit.

"Yes sir?" she replied.

"Please turn and face me when addressing me Miss Tselios," Snape ordered. Clenching her teeth for a moment in frustration, Clianthe turned around to face him, presenting him with her usual calm smile.

"Yes sir?"

"Come here. Sit," he commanded as he seated himself behind his desk. Despite her confusion, Clianthe walked up and sat on the desk where she regularly sat after class.

_Please God don't let this be about me almost kissing him..._

"How did the cut on your hand heal?" he asked bluntly. Clianthe blinked in surprise, thrown off balance by his abruptness. After a moment she realized what he was referring to. This question was alright, for all it required was a factual answer. Clianthe could easily control her feelings, or at least shove them aside for the moment. That's what she told herself, but she still had trouble fighting her nerves and embarrassment. After a moment she collected herself enough to give him an answer.

"It's an innate healing ability that I have. Well, I've practiced a lot over the years to strengthen it to the point it's at today, but I've always had a small talent for healing," explained Clianthe.

"Can you heal only yourself or other people as well?" asked Snape.

"Oh I can heal anyone to an extent. Humans and animals, anything living that's injured," she said proudly. Snape's eyes seemed to glaze over a bit as he considered this.

"Tell me Miss Tselios, what are the limits of your... talent?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure to be honest. I don't generally come across very serious injuries. I can do serious burns, dislocations, and breaks. I know that much."

Snape digested this and sat quietly for a moment, just thinking. Clianthe wondered what he could be thinking about so intently. Did he need to be healed in some way? He _seemed_ fine.

"Why do you ask sir?" she asked gently. Turning his attention back to Clianthe, Snape replied,

"I was merely curious. That is not something one sees often. Thank you for your time Miss Tselios."

Having been dismissed, Clianthe gathered her things once more, feeling confused and somehow sad that it was time for her to go.

_That's ri_dic_ulous!_ She scolded herself. _Why do I feel sad? I didn't want to see him today in the _first _place!_

"Oh! And Miss Tselios..." began Snape abruptly. Clianthe's heart beat quickly just at having been stopped from leaving by him again.

"Yes sir?"

"This ability of yours... it's very impressive. I commend you," he said with a soft smile.

Even Clianthe who knew him so well was not used to the sight of this smile. The warmth of his smile and praise swept through her fiercely. She could not help but beam at her Professor.

"Thank you sir," she said gratefully. With that, Clianthe sauntered from the room. The smile would not leave her face. Not only had she been graced with Snape's rare smile, but he had praised her talent as well. She had never been so proud of herself, and she could sometimes have quite an ego. Clianthe felt that she had earned Snape's respect long ago, but now to be praised by him was a greater gift than she could have asked for. She felt like she was bursting with joy and pride, all thoughts of her humiliation having been banished from her mind.

In order to keep herself from acting strangely around others, Clianthe headed out to the grounds. Laughing gaily, she strolled into the Forbidden Forest, her arms swinging freely. Absentmindedly, she began to hum a lighthearted tune. After a few minutes, Clianthe paused. There was something she had heard that felt off... The normal sounds of the forest made it hard for Clianthe to concentrate. The leaves rustling, the birds calling... What was there that didn't belong?

There it was. A bird was cawing softly, but the sound was coming from the ground, not up high like the rest of the birdcalls.

Following the sound, Clianthe found a bird- a hawk- lying on the ground. When Clianthe reached it, the bird hushed and looked at her. The intelligent eyes that stared at her made the hawk seem almost human.

"Are you injured?" asked Clianthe softly. The hawk only blinked. Examining her patient a bit more, Clianthe saw that one of its wings was in fact broken. At once Clianthe's heart began to hurt for the hawk. Treasuring nature and its animals like she did, it killed her to see any creature in pain.

"Hold on, don't worry. I'm going to make it all right," she reassured the animal as she reached out and touched the wing as gently as she could.

Focusing her power, Clianthe watched as the wing quickly mended. She smiled in relief as the hawk hesitantly hopped to its feet and tested its wings. As it did, Clianthe's eyes were drawn to a splash of color on its other wing.

"That's odd," she murmured aloud, "You have an orange feather on your wing."

The bird cawed, as if in agreement. Clianthe chuckled and stood up.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck," she said politely. Clianthe had no more than turned away and taken a few steps when she heard a thud and the rustling of leaves behind her.

"How did you do that?" called a voice from behind her. Clianthe spun around in shock. The hawk was no longer there, for in its place stood a young man that she recognized from several years ago.

"Percy Weasley?" she continued incredulously. "You're an animagus? Oh... that explains the orange feather."

Percy chuckled a bit as he brushed leaves off of his clothes and bright orange hair.

"It's a recent development, being an animagus. Request of the Minister of Magic. To help keep an eye on things and such. Don't tell anyone, please Clianthe," he requested.

"I won't, don't worry," assured Clianthe.

"Really though, how did you do that?" Percy insisted.

"It's just something I've been able to do all my life," answered Clianthe. _I can't believe I'm having to explain this twice in one day_, she thought in amusement.

"What are you doing here?" she continued.

"Ministry business," was Percy's reply. "I only phased back to ask how you'd done it and to say thank you. Well... I must admit, it's also nice to see an old face from Hogwarts. We were never close friends, but we ought to have been. I'm sorry we weren't. Perhaps someday we can become better acquainted."

"I'd like that," Clianthe agreed.

"Anyway, I've got to be going. I've been here for quite a bit longer than I should have," he said.

"Alright then." Percy shifted his feet a bit, thinking.

"Look Clianthe, do you come here often? To the Forest I mean."

"Every so often, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well... I'll probably be coming around here again, for work and all that. I hope we run into each other again," Percy said. His posture seemed stiff, but he wore a kind and genuine smile.

Clianthe nodded and grinned.

"I'll see you later Percy."

Without a sound, Percy disappeared and the hawk returned once more. Clianthe watched as his bird form soared off into the sky. Suddenly inspired, she latched onto the lowest branch of a nearby tree and hauled herself a decent ways up. Looking out over the forest, she felt powerful from her spot high above. As if the whole forest was hers to command. It was a thrilling feeling.

_This has been a good day_, she thought with a content smile.


	8. Beautiful Disaster

"Just let her examine you Headmaster. It's likely she can do nothing, but there is no sense in not exploring all possibilities-"

"No, Severus I will not," refused Dumbledore.

"But what if it did not have to be this way?" Snape pressed. "If there were another course we might take-"

"This is the only course to take Severus," interrupted Dumbledore once more. "I'm an old man, my death is only natural: and in this case, necessary. It _will happen_ this way Severus. Do not bother me with this again."

The Headmaster's commanding stare only served to encourage the look of distaste on Snape's face.

"Well then, I'll leave you. Good day Headmaster." Snape swept a low bow before pivoting and quickly making for the door.

"Oh, and Severus?" Dumbledore stopped him. Snape halted but did not turn back around.

"Happy birthday." Without even needing to see Dumbledore, Snape knew that there would be a glint in his eye to match his teasing tone. Snape made no reply to Dumbledore's mockery, instead sweeping out of the room and straight to his classroom office.

To his great surprise, there was something on his desk that had not been there previous to his visit to Dumbledore's office. He scowled and decided to personally find and punish the student who had been stupid enough to litter on his desk.

As he approached the desk, Snape saw that it was a small box. Suddenly he realized that he recognized both the wrapping and the handwriting on the note attached.

_She left me a present_, he thought dumbstruck, numbly reaching for the note.

'I have not forgotten about you.' – was all that the card said. Snape was in shock, and he wasn't sure how to feel. After Christmas Day, God only knows how he was able to act normally during the first day back to classes. In truth, Snape was still reeling from all that had happened. He could not reprimand himself enough for what he had accidentally done, and then how he had hurt her. Hurting her had been necessary however. After that meeting, Snape had felt strangely unable to face his student, but he merely scowled at himself and brushed aside his feelings, treating her just like anyone else.

Turning his thoughts away from such things, Snape focused once more on the present in front of him. Snape had thought that his cruel attitude towards her only a couple weeks ago had finally driven her away, but it seemed that she wanted him to know that he was wrong.

_How did she even know that today is my birthday?_ he wondered. Snape set the paper down and stared at the green-and-black wrapped present. Unwillingly, a small smile crept onto his face. This feeling was one he'd never quite experienced before. Clianthe truly was unlike anyone else in his life. She made him feel wanted, cared about.

_Why does she care about me, even after all that happened? I don't understand..._

Steady hands picked the small box from its spot and slowly removed the wrapping. A simple black jewelry box sat inside. The lid flipped up to reveal a pristine silver watch with two emerald stones set in for decoration. Gently removing the watch, Snape noticed with some surprise that a small slip of folded paper lay in the soft, silk bottom of the box. Unfolding the message, Snape read,

'Wearing a broken watch will not stop time from moving forward.'

Shocked, Snape grabbed instinctively at the watch he wore around his wrist. His heart was beating rapidly. How had she known? How could she _possibly _have known? What manner of girl was this that knew so much about him? Why was she analyzing his behavior this way?

At this point Snape was not sure if he closed his eyes or simply went into a daze, but he no longer saw the room around him. A hint of resentment was growing in his heart. What did she know after all? What was a 17-year old girl doing lecturing her professor? His choices were solely his own to make. Precious few things in this world gave him comfort, so what did it matter if one of them was not fully logical?

"I do not object because it is illogical," Snape heard her say in his mind.

"Then why?" he shot back, the frantic necessity for an explanation causing his voice to shake.

"I object because it means that there is something in your heart that you do not have the strength to face. I worry for you. You are the strongest man I know, but whatever you are trying to run from, you cannot do it. Everything in life will catch up in the end. This sad habit of wearing a broken watch and not keeping any clocks in your office or classroom, it speaks of a part of you that is itself broken. One must always seek to heal himself, not run from himself."

A bit crazed now, Snape laughed humorlessly to himself. His impeccable self control had shattered, and his body was visibly trembling. The strange effect that a simple watch had wrought upon him... he could not control it. Realizing that he had at some point seated himself in his chair, Snape settled his elbows on the desk before him and rested his head in his hands. Still shaking, Snape ran his fingers through his hair and gripped his head.

"I'm delirious..." he muttered. "Talking to myself, imagining I know her thoughts. Imagining she cares." Snape was silent for a moment as he struggled to control his tremors. Being unsuccessful, he slowly collapsed down onto his desk, barely thinking consciously as the despair plunged him into dark depths.

"Why is this happening to me?" Snape moaned. Pent up exhaustion and frustration and pain were released in silent tears down his cheeks.

A soft hand stroked Snape's hair soothingly.

"Don't despair. Everything will be ok. I believe in you," said Clianthe.

Though she was only in his mind, Snape was calmed by Clianthe's presence. Comforted by her touch, and the sound of her fading voice, Snape drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"Thank you for telling me his birthday, Flikura," said Clianthe gratefully.

"Did the Master like Miss Clianthe's present?" asked the house-elf excitedly.

"I'm not exactly sure," answered Clianthe honestly. "I believe it may have caused him some pain. I hope only that what he suffered today helps him to move on."

"The watch Miss Clianthe got him was beautiful!" exclaimed Flikura, "...the pretty shine of the silver, and the green diamonds. Such a thing should not cause pain. Such a thing will surely bring joy in the future."

The elf's voice sounded like that of a squeaky child, but the confidence in that sweet little voice brought a smile to Clianthe's lips.

"Thank you Flikura. I certainly hope so."

"Flicker!" Clianthe and her friend turned to see another house-elf poking his head out from behind the fruit painting. "Come on; it's time to return to your duties!" Without another word, the elf popped back into the kitchens, leaving the door open behind him.

"They call you Flicker?" asked Clianthe curiously.

"Oh yes; yes the elfs like to use nicknames like that. That elf for instance: his name is Jinkie, but the elfs just call him Jinx. He is Flikura's dearest friend! He- he may seem strict, but truly- truly he has the kindest heart in all the kitchens," the house-elf rambled innocently. Flikura stared forcefully into Clianthe's eyes as she spoke of her friend, as if challenging Clianthe to disagree, but her fiddling hands betrayed her shyness.

Clianthe smiled sympathetically.

"You do not need to defend him; I'm sure he is as dear as you say. He looked like a right proper elf to me, very kind and respectable." Flikura grinned and nodded, glad that Clianthe agreed.

"A word of advice..." Clianthe whispered as if in secret. Accordingly, Flikura leaned closer to Clianthe, her large ears perking up because she took Clianthe very seriously. "If you like him, you should tell him."

A light violet shade leapt to Flikura's cheeks as she automatically jumped backwards several feet. Clianthe laughed at her friend's behavior.

"Flick- Flikura does not- that's... that is..." Flikura's blush increased when she found herself unable to even speak coherently. "Flikura must go now." Flikura turned to leave, but she stopped as she remembered something.

"Oh! Here Miss Clianthe," she said smiling. With a snap of her fingers, a plate of food appeared in her hands. "Here is the bread and fruit you wanted."

"Thank you Flikura!" Clianthe took the plate from the elf.

"What animals is it this time?" inquired Flikura.

"Just some insects for now," Clianthe told her, "a few beetles and ladybugs."

"Does it truly not bother Miss Clianthe to have itty bugs share her room at night?" Flikura asked, obviously discomforted by the idea.

"Not at all! I like the company. I have no pets, but I love animals. It makes me happy to care for them, and keep them for a time."

"Well... if it pleases Miss Clianthe," squeaked Flikura hesitantly. "But now Flikura really must be going. Goodbye Miss Clianthe!"

"Goodbye Flikura."

"Ewwwww, Cliaaaaanthe!" Pansy cried. "Why must you keep those things? You know how I hate it. Ick! They creep, and crawl and... My God, what if they leave you during the night and join _me_?"

Clianthe merely smiled and chuckled at her friend.

"They wouldn't do that. Remember Pansy, they're more scared of you than you are of them," teased Clianthe. Pansy snorted.

"Oh please. Those things can't even think smart enough to know fear like I do. If one of those things touches me during the night, I'll kill you Clianthe. Swear to God I will."

"Well that has never happened, has it? No. You'll be fine Pansy. Look, if you would just come over here and meet them you wouldn't be so scared." Clianthe turned from her best friend to feed the beetles, allowing them to clamber around her hand.

"Ugh, _touch_ them? I don't even want to _look_ at them!" protested Pansy. With her back to Pansy, Clianthe smirked and waited, knowing what would inevitably come.

Sure enough, after about a minute of silence, Pansy came over to join Clianthe.

"They're _harmless_, right?" whined Pansy.

Clianthe was laughing internally as she introduced Pansy to the beetles. Typical Pansy: so utterly predictable. This was always the routine that Pansy went through when Clianthe brought in animals.

After Pansy had gotten used to the beetles (friendly with them even), the two friends said goodnight and turned off the lights.

_Tomorrow I'll know_, thought Clianthe. _If he wears it... there's hope. If not... Well anyways, I might as well get to sleep now._


	9. Hope

Though no one else could tell, Clianthe was very nervous as she sat waiting for class to start. All morning had been torment waiting to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

_I wonder if he even remembers what happened yesterday_, she thought anxiously. _Regardless, waiting for him to come down from his office is nerve-wracking._

The students in class were talking to each other before class began, as usual; some stood around, others sat on desks. Only Clianthe was focused so intently on the door to Snape's office that she noticed it quietly open and close behind him as he came out. Normally Snape would close the door loudly as a way to call order and begin class. Today however, he exited his office silently.

As Clianthe's eyes alone were directed at him, Snape shook back the sleeve of his robe and glanced at his wrist.

There it was. Clianthe could see the light reflecting off of the silver and green. A fire roared up inside of Clianthe and she felt as if every part of her body was touched with a light of energy. Her eyes spoke of hope and determination, and her heart felt the weightless burden of pride and joy.

_I love that man. I love Severus Snape_, she thought happily.

This was the first time she allowed herself to say it so blatantly and forcefully, even if she only said it to herself. But the power of determination had struck her like never before, and Clianthe would never give up hope now. Perhaps the time had not been right for Snape before, but times would change, as would his feelings. Even so, Clianthe felt sure that he did in fact have feelings for her that he was struggling to keep hidden, even from himself. That was why he had acted that way. The hurt feelings Clianthe had been carrying melted away as she decided this. Obviously she had done right by giving him a birthday present, because it seemed that he was making a gesture towards her, not being cold or uncaring at all.

"If I am not mistaken, the time has come for class to begin. If you would all sit," proclaimed Snape. As soon as the students registered his voice, a mad scramble occurred as the students dived for their seats. Snape smirked and came down the stairs into the classroom, beginning the days' lesson.

Clianthe paid complete attention that day, but none of it mattered. Nothing that entire day mattered after the moment when Snape revealed the watch to Clianthe.

Clianthe had considered staying after class as she used to, but she determined it to be best to let Snape have some time to himself. Just because he had worn the watch did not necessarily mean he was completely recovered from his breakdown. For now Clianthe would give him space. Nothing in her behavior would indicate there was anything more to their relationship than a normal student/teacher relationship.

_The way I'm thinking sounds as if he and I were already together_, she told herself. _I do not even know for certain yet that he desires that. He could appreciate the gift and company, but it_ is _possible that his feelings are not as deep as mine._

As much as Clianthe hated reminding herself of this fact it was necessary to keep her feelings in line. Although her hope had swelled upon seeing Snape wearing her gift, she still did not want to get hurt in the end if she had been reading the signs incorrectly all along.

"Clianthe!" Clianthe turned and smiled at the friendly and familiar face.

"Hallo Neville."

"I have the gillyweed you asked for," he said, holding out the plant to her.

"Ah!" Clianthe burrowed into her schoolbag for money.

"Here you are," she said, exchanging her coins for the gillyweed.

"Best of luck Clianthe," wished Neville. With one last smile and wave, Neville jogged off down a different corridor. Clianthe smiled in appreciation of her kind, dedicated friend.

The cold, slimy weed in her hand did not bother Clianthe in the slightest, but Pansy shrieked when she saw it in the Slytherin common room.

The shriek shocked Clianthe at first because she did not know what her friend was reacting to. When Clianthe realized that it was the gillyweed causing such an intense reaction, she could not contain her laughter. Clianthe doubled over, laughing hysterically, clutching her stomach as she gasped for breath.

Once she had calmed down, Clianthe strode over to her friend and hugged her tightly, making sure not to touch her with the gillyweed.

"I'm glad you're my friend Pansy," she said sincerely. Pansy's brow crinkled and a suspicious look came over her face.

"You're acting a bit strangely Clianthe."

"Oh posh," disagreed Clianthe. "I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate you, that's all. Now hold on, let me go store this."

When Clianthe returned from carefully storing the gillyweed in her room, Pansy was stamping her foot impatiently, but her expression was gentle.

"Well come on Clianthe. We're going to the library. It's study time. I need your help with the bloody Transfiguration homework. Come on Clianthe, whaddaya say? Blaise is already there, and I really do feel rather helpless. I'm not gonna let you escape like you keep doing lately. This time you're coming with us. Where have you been recently anyways? I swear, if I didn't know better..."

Clianthe smiled happily as her friend dragged her forcefully to the library, talking all the way. Sure enough, Blaise was awaiting them at the library. When the two girls entered, Clianthe and Blaise locked eyes as Pansy continued to ramble. Their simultaneous smiles (in amusement at Pansy) proved to Clianthe that she and Blaise were still on the same page, as always.

Settling into her seat, Clianthe realized with a content sigh that there was a wonderful feeling to be found in continuing to share times like this with her dearest friends. There was a peaceful security that came from sitting with the two oldest friends she had, reminding her that some things would never change.


	10. Family Matters

The day was beautiful for late January. A warm breeze blew and the sun shone brightly, lighting the ground below. The outside seemed to be full of life. Clianthe felt happy from the moment she woke up and watched the sun rise from the comfort of her bed.

"Clianthe!" shouted a sweet voice. "Clianthe I've been looking for you!"

Amara ran up to her older sister and they hugged affectionately.

"I thought you might be on your way to breakfast already," said Amara. "Even though it's only 7 in the morning." Clianthe laughed.

"Yes, I like waking up early. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing at all, of course. You know that I do too. It's just that the word around the block is that normal people don't do that on weekends," teased Amara.

"Would you like to come sit with me?" asked Clianthe.

"Well actually Clianthe, I was wondering if you would sit with _me._ At the Gryffindor table I mean."

"No problem," agreed Clianthe with a smile. "Any particular reason?" Amara blushed slightly.

"Well actually... I wanted to tell you... well, actually I kind of wanted to _ask_ you... the thing is Clianthe, I have a boyfriend," Amara said nervously. Clianthe's eyes widened in surprise. Although her sister was certainly very mature for a third-year, Clianthe had never before really considered the possibility that Amara would date.

"Well look at that... My little sister all grown up. Not a big surprise I suppose. Wow. Well... I'm happy for you!" exclaimed Clianthe finally. "As long as you're happy of course. Who's the lucky fellow? He had better be good enough for my darling Amara."

"Well, I think that you'll think so," said Amara. "But... well anyways, he'll be joining me soon in the Hall for breakfast, and I wanted you to sit with us. Please don't be upset."

Clianthe cocked her head, confused.

"Why would I be upset? Who are you dating Amara?"

"I don't think I can say it," said Amara shyly. "Please just wait with me and see."

Half an hour later, Clianthe and Amara were talking about the latest post from their parents, when Amara's gaze was drawn to the Hall's entrance and her face flushed. Immediately she turned her face towards her food as Clianthe looked in the same direction.

Clianthe's jaw dropped slightly and she turned quickly back to her sister.

"You're dating _Seamus_?" she hissed.

"Yes," whispered Amara. "Please don't be upset!" Clianthe sat stunned for a moment. Just before Seamus reached them, Clianthe reached across the table and squeezed her sister's hand reassuringly.

"I'm not upset," she whispered. Amara flashed Clianthe a grateful smile as her new boyfriend took his seat beside her.

"Good morning lovely ladies," greeted Seamus.

"Good morning," responded Amara brightly.

"Morning..." said Clianthe, smirking at her friend. Seamus stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh don't look at me like that Clianthe."

"Look at you like what? I'm not looking at you in any certain way. Am I looking at him strangely?" Clianthe asked Amara innocently. Amara laughed but went along with Clianthe, shaking her head in mock seriousness.

"Oh no, not you Clianthe, never. My poor silly boyfriend must be confused."

Seamus' jaw dropped as the two sisters teamed up against him.

"You know, it is a damn good thing that I love the both of you," he teased.

"Speaking of which..." started Clianthe, now looking at Seamus very seriously.

"Erm, right, yes..." Seamus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Amara, can I take your sister for a moment?"

Amara nodded her consent, having expected this to happen.

Clianthe and Seamus rose from their opposite sides of the table and walked outside of the Great Hall. Stopped just around the corner, Clianthe could see that Seamus was now blushing.

"I may have been a bit... hasty when I declared my feelings for you after Christmas," he admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I love you Clianthe, but well... now just as a friend. That's good isn't it?"

"Yes I suppose so. I just don't want my sister to get hurt here. Do you truly love her?"

Seamus looked towards the Great Hall, thinking.

"No, I don't," he answered honestly. "But I like her very much Clianthe, in a more... sincere way. Do you know what I mean? With you it was more like an obsessive crush, or infatuation even. But with Amara... Clianthe, I truly do like her a lot, and I want to be with her. I want to see if we _will_ love each other."

The sincere answer made Clianthe smile.

"I'm glad you're being honest," Clianthe told him. "If you'd said you loved her I don't think I could have agreed to the match." Seamus grinned in relief.

"Thank you Clianthe. I'll treat her right, I swear. You know me well enough for that. We're still best friends aren't we?"

"Of course we are," said Clianthe. The two friends hugged each other tightly and strolled back into the Great Hall. Seeing her sister and boyfriend both smiling, Amara grinned happily.

"Welcome back, you two," she said. "Have a nice talk?"

"Yep!" answered Seamus energetically. "Now what's for breakfast? I am _starving_."

Carrying the gillyweed in her hand, Clianthe strolled out onto the grounds towards the Black Lake. The lovely weather was perfect for a visit to see the mermaids. Also, the merfolk were a people that were very focused on family ties, which Clianthe felt would bring her comfort after the morning she had just shared with her best friend and sister.

A family for mermaids was very different than for humans. The mermaids chose their own family, which they deemed their 'clan'. Generally each clan chose a Mother and the rest were sisters. Because mermaid families were created through choice and not genetics, Clianthe had come to find that their bonds were tighter than many human families. This would be her first visit with them during her sixth year, and she very dearly missed the clan that had adopted her as their own.

Oftentimes Clianthe felt as if she should have been a mermaid. Her interactions with the mermaids, like with the centaurs, kept her sane as she continued to live as a human day by day. Clianthe smiled as she thought fondly of her best mermaid friend, Shanilia (Shanny), and the family that her friend kindly shared with her.

"Miss Tselios." Clianthe's heart fair near stopped. Slowly she turned to face her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Although it had been several weeks since his birthday, Clianthe had not stayed after class with him once. She felt lonely without his company, but all good things to those who wait. This was the first time in about a month that they had spoken.

"If I am not mistaken Miss Tselios, it is against school rules to go swimming in the Black Lake. Certainly students are not supposed to go and see the mermaids of the lake."

"That is true," she agreed. "Is there anything else you need sir? I plan to go in early enough that it is not cold when I come back." Snape smirked.

"Have fun." Clianthe smiled.

"Thank you, sir. I'll try."

As Snape walked back up to the castle, Clianthe turned to the Lake feeling very light-hearted. In one gulp she swallowed the gillyweed. The taste was familiar enough that she did not mind it so much anymore. Diving gracefully into the water, Clianthe watched as her hands and feet became webbed and she began to breathe underwater as she felt her gills form.

Knowing just where to find the mermaids, Clianthe quickly set her course and took off. Soon she reached her destination.

"Shanilia!" she cried loudly. Quickly a swarm of mermaids surrounded Clianthe. One of them came forward and smiled.

"Welcome home Clianthe."

"I've missed you all," Clianthe addressed to the group. "Especially you Shanny," she added to her friend.

After greeting Clianthe happily, the group of mermaids dispersed, leaving just Clianthe and Shanilia.

"How have things been above-ground?" asked Shanny as they swam together towards Shanny's home.

"Things have been going rather well this year," Clianthe told her. "I'm sorry I was not able to come and see you before now. It is so nice to see you though. Sometimes I forget just how much I love being here with you all. How have things been down here in the water?"

"Lovely. Life continues as usual. My clan will be overjoyed to see you Clianthe. Mother has missed you. Sister too has begun to miss your presence."

"Strange how things change over time, isn't it?" said Clianthe. This was because Shanny's sister had once hated Clianthe. The first time that Clianthe had met the mermaids, in her third-year, Shanny took Clianthe home and introduced her to her family. Acseline had been very hostile and did not trust the human stranger at all. Every time Clianthe came to visit, Acseline would hiss and treat her rudely, trying to drive her away. When Acseline finally realized Clianthe's pure intents and kind heart, she was overcome with shame. Clianthe of course forgave her, and the two had gotten along ever since.

"Ah! 'The woman who sings like a mermaid'," cried Sensan, Shanilia's clan Mother, when they arrived. Clianthe smiled and hugged Sensan in greeting.

"It is good to see you Mother."

"Come, come, tell us all about your year at Hogwarts," encouraged Sensan. Acseline appeared from behind some reeds and grinned at Clianthe. Clianthe hugged her as she began to tell them about school.

Every time Clianthe mentioned Amara, the mermaids hummed in approval. The bonds of human families often amused them, but they knew how close Clianthe was with her sister and they shared joy in hearing Clianthe talk of Amara. Clianthe told them about schoolwork, her rare visits to see the centaurs, her friends, and of course Snape.

When Clianthe first said his name, all three mermaids hissed and squirmed. Clianthe looked between them, puzzled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Do you speak of Sssssss-_ev_erus Snape?" Shanny asked.

"Yes, I do. Why?" The mermaids' bodies shook again and they made a strange screeching sound that Clianthe did not recognize.

"Do not spend time with this man if you do not need to," hissed Acseline. "He is trouble. He is more than what he appears."

"He's a good man!" defended Clianthe. All three mermaids looked sharply at her.

"Why do you say that?" asked Mother. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"Yes, I do," she answered shamelessly. Again they each emitted a screech.

"Clianthe dear, please, just be careful. He is different than he seems to be," said Mother.

"Don't bother, she's crazy!" exclaimed Acseline. "Crazy."

"Hush Acseline!" Shanny cried sadly. "Do not say such things. She knows no better."

"What is so terrible about Severus Snape?" questioned Clianthe hotly. The sisters turned their attention back to Clianthe. Giving her sister a warning glare, Shanny swam closer to Clianthe.

"Please my friend, just be careful with this man. If you get mixed up with him, it is certain you will be hurt. Please have caution."

"I will," promised Clianthe softly. "But I cannot help my feelings."

"Stubborn human _fool_," Acseline hissed unkindly as she quickly swam away. Clianthe felt as though she had been stabbed in the heart. It was just as if her true family had rejected the man she had chosen to love.

"Come Clianthe, do not fret," encouraged Shanny. "We are sorry. Let us just speak of other things. Come..."

Settling herself down with Mother and Shanny, the three females talked and played games for the rest of Clianthe's time underwater. When Clianthe began to feel the effects of the gillyweed wearing off, she sadly bade her family goodbye before shooting back up to the surface. Clianthe burst through the surface of the water just as her gills disappeared. Shaking her damp hair out of her face, Clianthe began her swim back to shore.


	11. The Beginning of Everything

The weekend passed by too quickly for Clianthe. On Sunday Clianthe had planned to visit the centaurs, and perhaps see if Percy was in the area. Since that first time she had met up with Percy, she had only seen him one other time, and it was brief. Apparently the universe had decided that she would not see him again this weekend, because it rained on Sunday, keeping Clianthe gloomily cooped up in the castle.

Clianthe felt considerably happier when Defense Against the Arts class rolled around. The class lesson was on thestrals, and many of the students were shocked to discover that the school carriages did not pull themselves. Although Clianthe could not see the thestrals, she had known about them since her very first year at Hogwarts, and so she could not help being amused at her classmates' ignorance.

When class ended, Clianthe began to pack her belongings very slowly. Noticing this, Snape smiled to himself as he sat behind his desk. As soon as everyone else had left, Clianthe came and sat on the desk in front of Snape.

"How have you been Professor?" she asked.

"I cope. Yourself?"

"Pretty well."

"Thank you for the watch," he said. "I haven't had the opportunity to offer you my thanks, so I am sorry they come so late."

"I don't mind at all," she assured him. "I am glad you like it. I hope I was not too brazen in my letter." Snape smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Yes, perhaps you were." Clianthe felt a bit embarrassed, but Snape continued speaking.

"But I appreciate it. You helped me. I must admit, I had come to miss that outspoken attitude of yours Miss Tselios." Clianthe grinned happily.

"I'm glad to have been of service."

"How did you know it was my birthday?" he asked. Clianthe smiled and shook her head.

"Shame on you Professor! I cannot reveal my tricks and secrets to others. You shall never know," she teased, a twinkle in her eye. Snape shook his head in amusement.

"As you wish." For a moment both Snape and Clianthe were silent.

"Talk to me," requested Snape softly.

"About what?" she replied sweetly.

"Anything."

The soft tone of his voice sounded so sad that Clianthe felt as though her heart was breaking. Displaying a very joyful mood, Clianthe began to talk to Snape about anything and everything that came to mind, hoping she could cheer him up.

"I saw Eonan again," said Clianthe, "...he and all the other centaurs. It was wonderful. I've missed them. The youngsters seem to have grown every time I go to visit, which unfortunately is not as often as I would like."

Snape listened attentively as Clianthe described her weekend. It was now a week after Clianthe had started staying after class once more. Snape greatly enjoyed listening to Clianthe's tales of the merfolk and centaurs; it relaxed him. Her bright smile always raised his spirits, and there was a calm energy about her that drew him in. While Clianthe was full of life and brimming with spirit, she still had an impressive rein on her emotions much of the time, and she had such a kind heart. Snape could feel himself slowly being healed by her.

Their discussions always felt comfortable and interesting. Clianthe opened him up like no other. At first, when she had been just a student in his eyes, Snape had allowed himself to be open with her as his instincts wanted him to be. This was when Clianthe was in her fifth year. But as a sixth year, it was like everything had changed. Snape began to be aware of her feelings, and became confused about his own. For this reason he had closed himself off, trying to drive her away, to protect her. Now however, he found himself once more opening up. It was simply too tempting. Evidently nothing could be done to discourage her, and Snape had finally admitted to himself the reason he enjoyed her presence so dearly.

Snape had fallen in love with his student.

This caused Snape a considerable amount of shame and worry, but he could not help it. Day by day, he felt himself emerging from the dark hole in which he had been living his life. Life had meaning again; there was hope for the future.

_She'll leave you_, he told himself. _She is only a child. She will not stay with you_.

His doubts and fears managed to keep Snape from acting on his feelings, but they did nothing to get rid of them. In fact, the longer he contained his feelings, the more Snape felt he would burst with them. All of the regret at never having told Lily the way he felt had made him all the more anxious to say it to Clianthe. What if something went wrong and he was never able to see her again, and he had never told her? If that happened Snape did not think he would be able to live with the pain.

Each time Snape felt tempted to tell Clianthe however, his doubts and honor (after all, she still was his student) restrained him. Although being with Clianthe was the highlight of each day, he still felt relieved each time she left- relieved that he had managed another day in control of his emotions.

Another week passed by.

"I spent my time reading, and studying, as you know," said Snape, speaking of his past. "I excelled particularly in the art of potion-making, but my true love has always been for the defense against the dark arts. So when I was in school I would invent new ideas, new spells. Most I found unsuccessful, but every so often I did something right."

"What sorts of spells?" she asked curiously. Snape looked at her, unsure if he wanted to share this part of his past with anyone. He never had before.

"Mostly defensive spells. Spells I could use to defend myself when they harassed me."

"They?"

"A gang of Gryffindor punks. One of them had a crush on my best friend, and so they made me their target for torment. He was trying to get her to go out with him," explained Snape quietly, the anger from the past boiling up inside of him.

"That's awful!" responded Clianthe sympathetically. "I'm sorry Professor."

"The point is, every so often I would have something new to throw at them: things they'd never seen before. It never turned out well though. They just forced me to reveal the spell and then they used it against me. School became dreadful. A horrid place," he recalled painfully. "Except for her, the world had no color for me."

"Her?" asked Clianthe softly, nervously remembering the few times he had mentioned the one true love of his life, and wondering if this woman he mentioned was it.

"My best friend. Or rather, she used to be. She died. Even before that we drifted apart. She did in fact date the man who had bullied me. They even got married."

The bitter tone told Clianthe that this woman had been more to Snape than just a best friend. Her chest felt a bit tight and she felt herself becoming a bit jealous, but she controlled those feelings. Love was only natural. She had already known that he was deeply in love with someone else. In fact, he'd always seemed completely devoted to her. Because of that fact, Clianthe had sometimes despaired of ever winning him over. But now Clianthe felt sure that she had, or at least was close, so she convinced herself there was no reason to fret. Instead she focused her thoughts on the terrible situation that Snape described. How awful it must have been to watch the woman he loved marry a man he despised... Obviously it had caused him a good deal of pain, but it was actually rather sweet that Snape had loved her still.

_How would I feel if Snape treated me the way that she treated him?_ Clianthe asked herself. Switching her jealousy to sympathy, Clianthe said,

"I'm sorry sir. I wish I could take away all your pain."

Snape stared piercingly at her. For a moment he looked unsure what to say.

"Thank you Miss Tselios," he said finally.

"I should be going now Professor," said Clianthe reluctantly.

"Yes, of course you must," answered Snape. Clianthe forced herself to turn away and leave. As soon as her back was turned, Snape looked up from his papers and watched her go. More than anything he wished that she would come back and stay with him. But it could not be that way.

Another day passed.

"Yes Miss Tselios?"

"Two sparrow feathers," Clianthe answered surely. Defense Against the Dark Arts class was almost out for the day, and Clianthe was answering a question about the ingredients of a particular potion.

"Very good Miss Tselios. Now, for the benefit of the many in this class who are staring at the board stupidly, would you please explain how you arrived at that answer?" he sneered.

The sneer disappeared as Snape listened, somewhat mesmerized, as Clianthe eloquently explained herself. By the time she finished, the stupid expressions on his student's faces had disappeared to be replaced with wonder and understanding.

_Brilliant. A natural teacher_, he thought appreciatively.

Finishing up class, Snape found it hard to draw his attention away from Clianthe's soft black curls that framed her face gently. The very pale green of her eyes was also striking to him and he wished he could stare into their depths forever. Continually Snape had to force himself to turn to the board, or to scowl at the rest of the class.

The moment the class was dismissed, Snape glided up the stairs to his office, closing the door behind him. As much as he regretted it, there was no way he would have been able to control himself with her today. She would have to wait to see him until the next day.

Snape walked partially across his office floor, but then he began to cry quietly. It was very little, but the tears were real.

_Not again,_ he thought in aggravation. Unable to control himself, Snape fell to his knees, his arms wrapped around himself.

_Why must I feel like this? _He asked desperately. _Why must I love her? She will find someone else. She will leave. She is too much for me. I do not deserve her, therefore I will lose her. I can't go through this again. Why does she even want me? I'm ruined. I am nothing._

A soft click drew Snape's attention to the door. There stood Clianthe. Evidently she had decided to follow him anyways. Snape looked at her, but he could not stop his tears and shivers. He could not move from where he was.

Gently closing the door behind her, Clianthe rushed over to her Professor. Crouching beside him, she brushed his silky black hair back from his face.

"Shhh," she calmed him quietly. Brushing her fingers gently across his cheeks, Clianthe wiped away his tears. "Please don't cry."

Tremors shook Snape's body and he stared into Clianthe's beautiful green eyes.

"I'm broken," he whispered hoarsely. "We cannot... you cannot... There is nothing. I am nothing. I am no good for you. We cannot continue this. We'll both end up hurt in the end. I could not bear to hurt you. Please, you must leave me. Never come back."

"I will never leave you," replied Clianthe firmly. "I don't care if you're broken. Please let me stay with you. Let me... let me be with you."

"How can you want that?" he cried. "What am I? I am nothing but a cold, cruel, heartless man. An empty, _broken_ man. Please go. You'll never be happy with me."

"But I _am _happy with you!" she exclaimed in a whisper. Snape's tormented feelings caused him to shake even worse.

"You will leave me," he predicted quietly through his tears.

"Never," she said forcefully. Snape glanced back at her and found himself caught in her eyes: her long, black lashes and those stunning eyes that seemed so understanding. Understanding yes, but also... loving. Silent tears continued their slow descent down his cheeks but his tremors ceased and his breathing calmed.

"Clianthe," he whispered hesitantly. Clianthe's heart beat furiously at the sound of his husky, low voice speaking her name so intimately.

"Yes?" she whispered back. Snape brought his face closer to hers, longing so much to reach out and touch her face. Words refused to come out as Snape focused his energies on restraining himself. But his restraint did not last long.

Without another word, Snape quickly took Clianthe's face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Clianthe closed her eyes and felt her heart soar as she kissed him back. All too soon, Clianthe felt his lips break apart from hers. Snape's hands dropped from her face and landed gently on her own hands as he released a sigh. Snape lightly rested his forehead against her own.

"I'm sorry Clianthe. I did not mean to."

"Oh you fool," she whispered ardently. Quickly coming forward, Clianthe kissed him fiercely. Feeling her lips on his own again, Snape could not contain his feelings. Kissing back fervently, his hands came up and brushed her hair back before gently placing his hands on her neck, his thumbs brushing her cheeks lightly.

Clianthe pulled back, but then placed another quick kiss on his lips.

"I love you," she told him. Snape looked between her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm of age," she pointed out. "I am considered an adult so I am certainly allowed to decide such things for myself. And yes, I am more sure than I have ever been about anything."

Snape smiled weakly.

"That is good to hear, because Clianthe... I love you."

"Good," she whispered, as she leaned in to kiss him once again.


	12. History Repeats Itself

At the time, Clianthe felt that everything would stay perfect, just the way it was. With the man of her dreams by her side, it seemed that nothing could go wrong.

Clianthe could not have been more mistaken.

The student and her professor shared a few weeks of peaceful bliss together. Neither of them spoke a word of their relationship to another living soul, but every day they would sit alone in his office mostly just talking, sometimes kissing as well. Life was better for them both than it ever had been before.

One night, Clianthe was waiting quietly in Dumbledore's office. Because Dumbledore had personally taken Clianthe and Amara under his wing those years ago, Dumbledore made a point of meeting frequently with Clianthe to check in on her happiness, classes, and the like.

As usual, the Headmaster was absent from his office, but Clianthe did not mind the wait. For a short time she stood mildly in the middle of the room, but she found her eyes wandering about and her feet did not want to stay still. Beginning to move around, Clianthe observed the pictures on the walls, the books on the shelves, the trinkets on his desk. Clianthe stopped when she came to a certain enchanted object.

"Hello there," she said quietly to the Sorting Hat, unsure if it actually was able to respond.

"Clianthe Fate Tselios," the Hat proclaimed loudly. Clianthe jumped a bit at his sudden speaking but then smiled. Magic never ceased to amaze her.

"You are different," said the Hat.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Clianthe, confused.

"You are no longer the little girl that I sorted into Slytherin House. You have changed."

"Well maybe I've changed for the better then," she defended, trying to ignore his comment.

"You were always on the border of Slytherin and Hufflepuff, always a strange combination, not one I run across very often in my days here at Hogwarts. But I put you into Slytherin. Do you know why that is?"

"I'm not sure I want to..." she whispered, more to herself than the Hat.

"You were ambitious! Your desire for power was overwhelming, yes, it was. Your pride too... what a proud spirit you had. Now I sense much change has taken place. Ambition exists only as a flickering thought in your head, your pride remains but you try to hide it. But your desire for power... it is almost as if that part of you has completely... disappeared."

"I'm still ambitious," she protested. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with change! I've grown up, that's all it is!"

"Hardly fit for Slytherin house anymore Clianthe Fate Tselios."

"Don't say that," she whispered in pain.

"If I were to sort you now, I believe I would place you in... Hufflepuff."

"I belong in Slytherin!"

"You obviously still have some spirit in you, and pride- at least in your House- but where have all those beautiful Slytherin qualities gone? What happened to them? You cannot deny that they are no longer present in your life."

Memories from her first few years at Hogwarts flashed quickly through Clianthe's minds. Clianthe shut her eyes and blocked out the pictures and the sounds.

"Maybe you shouldn't judge us all so harshly," she hissed at the hat. The Sorting Hat closed its mouth and become immobile once more.

"Good evening Miss Tselios," said a wise, old voice. Clianthe turned slowly to face her Headmaster.

"Good evening sir," she said quietly, embarrassed that she had been caught in such a situation. Dumbledore peered at Clianthe over the top of his half-moon glasses and Clianthe felt as if he were looking into her very soul. Crossing behind his desk, Dumbledore gracefully seated himself.

"Miss Tselios, is there anything you wish to tell me?" Clianthe's heart beat nervously. What did he mean by that? Was he referring to her conversation with the Sorting Hat? Or worse... did you know something about her relationship with Snape? Or perhaps he was merely asking?

"No sir. Nothing," she replied simply, not allowing her inner conflict to shine through.

"Well then," he continued jovially, appearing oblivious to the falsity of her claim. "How are your classes going Miss Tselios?"

"Very well sir. I've been doing all my work, getting good marks. There is not much else to tell."

"Indeed, indeed," mused the Headmaster. "What about your social life? Do you have good friends? Are there any, well... special boys in your life?" The teasing smile on Dumbledore's face could not ease Clianthe's anxiety.

"I certainly have good friends, sir."

"_Human_ friends?" Clianthe's eyes opened slightly in surprise.

"I take it that you know about my friends in the forest and the lake then, Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, I have become aware over the last few years of your relations with the centaurs and mermaids," he confirmed. "Don't look so nervous Miss Tselios, you aren't in trouble. In fact I am rather impressed with it, although as Headmaster it is my place to warn you Miss Tselios, you _are breaking _the rules. If other teachers catch you they may not be as lenient as I am."

"I understand that Professor," she said, relieved she was not to be punished.

"Now Miss Tselios, you didn't tell me if you have any special someone," mentioned Dumbledore. Clianthe stared intensely into Dumbledore's face, but it was obvious that he did not plan to give anything away. Clianthe knew however that for Dumbledore to repeat something, it must be important indeed. That meant that Dumbledore knew something.

"No sir. No one," she replied with an innocent smile.

"Well then, I will bid you goodnight Miss Tselios," he said kindly. "I will see you again soon."

"Yes, Miss Tselios?" McGonagall called on her. Clianthe smirked ever so slightly. The Professor's annoyed tone amused Clianthe. She and McGonagall had never gotten along particularly well, mostly because of Clianthe's tendency to daydream and her apathetic attitude towards the class. In turn, Clianthe did not like McGonagall's strictness and quick temper. Not to mention her utter lack of a sense of humor. Snape could snap at students easily, but he was funny, if you had the right sense of humor. Which, of course, Clianthe did.

"I would say that only Option A would be an appropriate time to take that measure," answered Clianthe.

"Any other opinions?" invited McGonagall. "Yes, Miss Chang."

"I absolutely disagree. There is no reason why Option C is not a viable option. I think that perhaps Miss Tselios should have done a bit more reading."

Clianthe gave no outward sign of her emotions, but on the inside she was partially aggravated and partially amused. Cho Chang was one of the most annoying girls in the school, due to her fondness for gossip, drama and boys: three things that Clianthe despised about petty human girls. Clianthe was aggravated that Cho would even think that she knew well enough to contradict Clianthe.

In terms of this question, Clianthe knew without a doubt that Cho was wrong. As it so happened, Clianthe _had _done the reading, and she could clearly remember a text box stating every case where the immediate act of transfiguring an animal into an inanimate object could not be taken. Option C was one of those cases. Hence Clianthe's amusement.

"Have you any response, Miss Tselios?" asked McGonagall. Clianthe shook her head no but she was smirking on the inside, eagerly waiting for Professor McGonagall to pronounce who was correct. When Professor McGonagall did indeed announce that Clianthe was correct, a satisfied and proud feeling coursed through her veins as Clianthe heard the class muttering around her.

After class, Clianthe packed up her things and quickly left the room. As she got outside she stepped off to the side, needing to pause momentarily to rearrange her books and things.

"Did you see the way she just gave in?" Clianthe's head snapped up as she heard one of her classmates speaking.

"Yeah," replied his friend. Their backs were to Clianthe as they walked in the opposite direction, so they didn't know that she was right there.

"Has she always been that timid? I mean, it seemed kind of pathetic too," continued the second boy. Clianthe slung her bag over her shoulder and quietly followed behind them, feeling her heart harder at their words.

"I know," said the first. "It's like she doesn't even belong in Slytherin-"

The blood inside of Clianthe boiled as she heard those words, taking her back to her conversation with the Sorting Hat. How dare this boy judge her that way too?

_Levicorpus!_ shouted Clianthe in her mind, her wand drawn and leveled at the boy. Clianthe smirked as he was lifted into the air with a shriek. His friend turned back to see Clianthe and his eyes bugged out, obviously afraid.

"Put me down!" shouted the boy who was dangling upside down in the air.

"Oh? But that wouldn't be characteristic of a Slytherin at all, now would it?" asked Clianthe innocently.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted. "I was wrong! You fit perfectly in Slytherin house!"

Now a group of students was beginning to gather, all whispering furiously. The unexpected outburst from Clianthe was rather frightening to them. Although people often steered clear of her due to her mysterious and quiet nature, they had never seen her attack someone in this way before.

"What on earth is going on here?" yelled a cold voice that Clianthe knew all too well. Spinning around to face her Professor, Clianthe heard a crash as the boy she'd spelled fell down on top of his friend. A rather loud commotion went up as the two boys shoved their way through the crowd, running away. Everyone else was trying to run away as well, not wanting to be part of a situation like this.

"Clianthe..." said Snape dangerously.

"Yes Professor?" she replied.

"Come with me."

Clianthe allowed herself to be led to Snape's classroom, up the stairs, and into his office.

"Where did you learn that spell?" he demanded immediately. Clianthe's brow crinkled in confusion.

"Well, I don't know. Someone told it to me once-"

"_Who_?" pressed Snape, looking very intensely at her. Thinking back, Clianthe remembered.

"Ron Weasley." Snape digested this information as he circled behind his desk to sit down.

"I don't ever want to see another display like that Clianthe." Clianthe stopped cold and her face hardened. Who was he to order her around like that? Besides, he had no idea why she'd done it.

"He deserved it," she sneered. "Besides, why should you care? He's obviously fine; I was just having a bit of fun with him-"

"I can tell you from experience," he said harshly, "being bullied is not fun."

"I was hardly bullying him," she scoffed.

"Really?" he asked. "Because that's exactly what it looked like to me."

"He was gossiping about me. I was merely defending myself," retorted Clianthe.

"Gossiping?" repeated Snape. "That was your response to gossiping? That sort of thing has never bothered you before. Why now?" Clianthe took a moment to once more get her emotions in check. This sort of behavior wasn't like her at all. All she needed to do was explain herself rationally, and then Snape would understand. Clianthe didn't want him to be upset with her. That was the last thing she needed.

"I'm tired of being judged," she replied quietly.

"Regardless, I don't want to see that happen again. It... looked like you were enjoying yourself," said Snape, hesitantly meeting her eyes.

"I _was_ enjoying myself," Clianthe told him honestly. "I'd forgotten how nice it feels to be in charge. To have the power to make people scared of you. Ever since my first year, I've forgotten..." Snape looked at her in confusion.

"You don't remember, do you," stated Clianthe softly. "You don't remember what happened my first year." Snape slowly shook his head, desperately trying to think back. He was surprised to realize that he couldn't even really remember Clianthe before her third year.

"I spent all my time with Blaise and Draco," explained Clianthe. "Well... back then they both used to bully others quite a bit more than they do now. I was fascinated with the Dark Arts that they showed me, so I tagged along, even though I never actually aided them. But I never stopped them either.

"But one day," she recalled to him, "it went too far. Another student got seriously hurt. You came in and saved them, healed them. I felt awful at what had happened, and amazed at how you'd handled it. That's when I first became interested in you. Not romantically of course, but I became more interested in you than any of my other teachers. From that day on I swore I wouldn't act that way ever again. I even got Blaise to stop his bullying ways. I started to restrain my emotions, to hide them, block them out. I made myself find the good in being mysterious instead of powerful."

"Well..." said Snape slowly. "Then you know the dangers possible. I trust you will restrain yourself from now on."

"I'll try..." she said softly. Snape was uncomfortable to notice as her eyes seemed to glaze over. "But it felt so good Professor..."

"Clianthe!" said Snape sharply, striding over to her and roughly grabbing her arms. "Don't. Don't go down that path. I love who you are now. Don't give in. Trust me, I understand the feeling. Nothing good will ever come from it though. Please, Clianthe, tell me you'll do as I say."

Clianthe met her Professor's eyes and she saw his intense seriousness there.

"I will," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

Relieved, Snape pulled her to him, holding her head gently against his chest as he embraced her.

"This is why you're the only one for me," murmured Clianthe with a soft chuckle.

"Why?"

"No one else speaks common sense as clearly as you do. You make everything so obvious. But... you also never seem to be judging me."

"Well, it would be rather hypocritical of me if I did," he returned.

"Please tell me you love me," she requested softly.

"I love you," he said with a soft smile. Clianthe smiled in return and reached up to kiss him gently.

"Geez Clianthe, you certainly caused quite the uproar," giggled Pansy. "Have you heard what they're calling you now?"

"I hardly care, but you can tell me if you want," said Clianthe.

"They're calling you 'The Stone Dragon'," exclaimed Pansy with a laugh. "Not a bad nickname if I may say so myself. You really scared everyone. Good for you."

"Not really," disagreed Clianthe calmly. "That was never my intent, and I'm never doing anything like that again."

A few weeks after the incident, rumors had flown throughout the school as quickly as they ever did. Although Clianthe did not attack anyone again, she found it hard to restrain herself. After her outburst, Clianthe's reign on her emotions had been shaken, and she found herself getting annoyed more easily than before.

Whenever people aggravated her, or talked about her, Clianthe would begin to think of getting back at them, but she always thought back to her promise to Snape. If nothing else, she wasn't going to let him down. So, Clianthe managed to contain herself, if barely. Every day after class Snape was so gentle with her, helping her through her rough emotions. Clianthe felt blessed to have him in her life, but she was scared that if she lost control again, he would be through with her. So she vowed not to let that happen.

"Well, if you say so," said Pansy apathetically. "Want to grab a bite to eat Clianthe?"

"Not today, sorry Pansy," declined Clianthe. Pansy pouted but soon flounced out of the common room, probably to go find Draco instead.

"Are you alright?" Clianthe looked up to see Blaise coming to sit with her. Managing a smile, she said,

"I'm alright. I just lost control because I'd had a bad few days. Although... I admit it's brought back a lot of old feelings. I'm handling it though."

"I never thought I'd see anything like that from you," admitted Blaise. "Now, those pathetic boys certainly deserved it, but still. You were the one who kept me in check after the incident our first-year. I never thought that you would revert back to those ways."

"Well I _haven't_," replied Clianthe strongly. "It was one time and it's not happening again. I feel bad enough as it is."

"Well... I'm always here for you."

"I know Blaise. Thank you."


	13. Trust Me

"Merlin's beard!" cried Percy as he saw Clianthe approach. "What is all that?"

"I told you," she replied with a smile, "that I would cook for you the next time you came."

"But that's..." Clianthe set down the tray she was carrying. "... a fish. A very big fish. On one of the Hogwarts kitchen platters."

Percy peered at Clianthe suspiciously as she sat beside him.

"You didn't steal any of it did you?" he asked reprimandingly. Clianthe just smiled.

"Relax Percy, of course I didn't. Stop being such a Head Boy. You've already finished school, remember?"

Percy scowled at her a bit, but obviously in good humor.

"Well alright then. How _did_ you get it?"

"I caught the fish and-"

"You... what?" Clianthe sighed.

"May I finish?"

"Right, sorry..."

"I caught the fish and then cooked it in the kitchens, where I also got the platter. One of the elfs that works there is a friend of mine, so no, I didn't steal any of it. Satisfied?"

"Right, yes, sorry," he said awkwardly. "I was just a bit surprised, that's all."

"That's alright," said Clianthe, "I suppose that's a normal reaction."

Percy picked up a fork from the tray and began to eat. After swallowing the first bite, he nodded forcefully.

"This is very good. Well done Clianthe."

"Yes, I do have _some_ things I'm good at," she replied teasingly.

"Not that I'm surprised!" he exclaimed immediately. "I just... I mean... Yes, well..."

Clianthe chuckled at his awkwardness. Percy could be a bit stiff at times, but he was still a nice guy. His trouble with words was amusing though.

"Relax," she reiterated. Percy seemed to blush a bit, but he smiled softly and nodded at her.

"So tell me how you've been doing lately," he requested as he continued to eat.

"Not too well," she replied honestly. This caught Percy's attention.

"Why?"

"Do you remember me at all from my first year?"

"Weren't you a bit of a brat back then?" Clianthe laughed brightly for the first time in some while.

"Yes, I suppose that's one way to put it..." she murmured.

"What about it?"

"Well I had a rough few days a while back and it ended up dragging up some old feelings. Since then I've basically just been working on not acting on those feelings. Containing them."

"Well good," said Percy firmly. "Don't be getting into trouble."

"Yes, thank you mother," she teased. At this, Percy looked down a bit, and he seemed to feel uncomfortable or sad for some reason. This rather surprised Clianthe.

"Perce?"

"I just... I'm sorry. I don't mean to come off as your mother or anything."

"It's fine Percy, I was just teasing... Are you alright? It seems like there's more to it than that."

Percy's eyes shifted uncomfortably and his fingers played with the fork in his hand.

"I worry that..." he began to say, "well that... I'm not being entirely... fair to you."

"In what way?" she asked confusedly.

"I feel like I'm using you," he finally blurted out.

Now Clianthe felt concerned. She'd known that Percy worked for the Ministry, but it had never really meant much to her. She was rather forgiving in terms of that sort of thing. But now she was worrying... was he using her for some Ministry scheme or something? Was that all this was? But it's not as if she'd ever told him anything that could be of use to the Ministry. It's not as if she had top secret intel on Dumbledore or anything like that. So what...?

"How so?" she asked, keeping the emotions out of her voice.

"I wanted a mother."

Clianthe's eyebrows shot up at this.

"You... what? I'm sorry, I'm not following..." Percy looked off into the forest, looking sad and regretful.

"After my falling out with my family, I felt so alone," he explained quietly. "My mum is one of those over-bearing, love you to death, cook breakfast for you every day mothers. I didn't realize what my life would be like without her, and without the rest of my family too. It's hard but I just... I can't bring myself to apologize to them. So I wanted a mother figure back in my life. That's why I kept coming to see you Clianthe. Because you seem so mature for your age, and you're so kind and giving. And this... cooking this up for me... It really does make me feel like you are a substitute for my mum. And that's not really fair to you. I've been feeling guilty about it for a while now."

Clianthe was relieved. Percy was really rather silly sometimes... Clianthe was just glad that he wasn't using her for some sort of Ministry scam. Missing one's mother, that was perfectly understandable. Clianthe felt bad that Percy had been worrying about this.

"Do you enjoy my company?" she asked slowly. Percy looked up at her quickly in shock.

"Of course! I didn't mean-"

"Then what's wrong?" she said softly, smiling gently at him. "I enjoy your company too. You're a nice friend to have. And if, as a friend, I can provide some level of comfort in your life, then I'm glad. It's not a bad thing Percy." Percy looked surprised at this, but extremely relieved.

"You mean that Clianthe?"

"Of course I do."

After that, Clianthe and Percy had a wonderful afternoon together. Percy was more relaxed and open than he ever had been with her, and Clianthe felt free of the stress from school. Percy never brought out that mean tendencies in her, so she was able to simply enjoy their time together. As their time together drew to a close, Clianthe and Percy shared a tight hug, before he transformed into his bird form and flew away.

A smile on her face, Clianthe strolled out of the forest, feeling very satisfied with the day thus far. Until she saw someone down by the lake.

_What is Snape doing over there?_ she wondered vaguely. As she made her way towards him, she could tell from his face that something was wrong. She did not hurry her pace, because she didn't want to be obvious, but she reached him soon enough anyways.

"Professor," she said simply when she reached him. Snape did not look at her.

"Do you like him? Be honest with me Clianthe." Now Clianthe understood. Grabbing Snape's arm forcefully, she pulled him so that he turned towards her. Gazing fiercely into his dark eyes, she said,

"As a friend. Snape... you need to trust me. I understand that it's hard for you. I understand that, please know that I do. But a relationship is built on trust. I need you to trust me when I say that I love you, _only_ you."

"Even if that's true, he looked rather friendly for just a friend," said Snape harshly.

"He doesn't like me," said Clianthe firmly. "I promise. Just today we were talking and he revealed to me that he thinks of me like a mother. A _mother_. Not a girlfriend or anything like that. We had a good day so we were both happy. But we're just friends. I'm allowed to have friends aren't I?"

"Of course," scoffed Snape, though he still looked less than pleased. "I just didn't feel like that's the relationship that you have with the boy."

"Well it is," she said gently. "Please Snape... you have to trust me. I'm an honest person, you know that. You're just letting your paranoia get through. I swear to you, I will never lie to you. I love you so much. I've loved you for years. You think I would sacrifice that on some guy I've only recently become friends with?"

Snape stared out over the water, unable to meet Clianthe's eyes.

"I can't... I don't want to be alone again." Clianthe reached out to take his hand, gently massaging his palm.

"You won't ever be alone again. I'm never going to leave you." Snape intertwined his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand tightly.

"I'm sorry Clianthe," he whispered, now turning his head back so that he could stare into the depths of those beautiful, piercing, loving eyes. "I'm too weak."

"Don't be sorry. You're the strongest man I know. You're allowed to be weak around me."

Snape wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss her, but he knew that he could do no such thing in the open. In fact, even holding her hand was a bad idea. How had he let that happen?

Squeezing her hand one last time, Snape released his grip and quickly turned away, striding away across the grass. Clianthe merely smiled understandingly. She rested for a moment by the lake, so that there was some distance between them, before she followed him back up to the castle.


End file.
